


It's A Lulu

by Codexfawkes



Series: It's A Lulu [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Time Travel, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You must a really been through something, what’s your name? Got anyone I can call to come for you?” he asked. “I…I can’t remember…I can’t remember my name…” she stuttered out haltingly, confusion, fear, and panic mounting on her pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Per the Marvel Cinematic Verse timeline, Steve became Captain America in 1941, a couple months after Bucky shipped out. This messes with actual history in that it wasn’t until Pearl Harbor was bombed Dec. 7, 1941 that the US officially got into the war and began to send troops overseas. So I’m going to say that in the MCU, Pearl Harbor happened in 1940, that way the timeline works.

March 12, 2015

Manhattan, NY

 

Jane, Darcy, Erik, and Thor all stood at various points in Jane’s lab on one of the top floors of Avengers Tower. They each were monitoring a different piece of equipment as they tested the array Jane had built to recreate an Einstein Rosen Bridge. There was a second team in Brooklyn in a fenced off vacant lot that Tony had purchased for just this occasion. They were attempting to open up a stable localized worm hole from Manhattan to Brooklyn. Tony, Bruce, and oddly enough Steve (Who insisted on being on hand for the experiment, something that didn’t make sense because he normally stayed as far away from Jane, Darcy, and Erik as possible. Even going so far as to avoid discussions of their work.) stood in the lot in Brooklyn with monitoring equipment. A guinea pig with a gps tracking collar was standing by for Darcy to place on the transport pad at Jane’s say so.

“Alright, all the readings are within the expected range. Darcy, place Ferdinand on the transport pad.” Jane ordered. Darcy stood and moved to the cage, pulling out the guinea pig and walking with him to the pad. Just as she neared the pad, a power surge made one of the machines begin to overload. With the whine of over taxed machinery, excited yelling from Jane and a burst of rainbow light, Darcy was falling.

 

June 12, 1940

Brooklyn, NY

 

Bucky walked down the street, his shoulders slumped tiredly. He’d pulled a double at the docks, hauling boxes and crates full of supplies being shipped overseas. The President and those chumps in Washington were dragging their feet on getting into another war, but bad shit was happening and it frustrated him to know there was more he could be doing more to help people than hauling boxes. Man he was tired, but a couple more blocks and he’d be able to fall into bed. Passing a dark alley, Bucky heard a loud metallic crash, like a trash can getting kicked over, accompanied by a low feminine cry of pain. Stopping where he was, Bucky frowned into the darkness listening for further sounds of distress. Harsh panting breaths reached his ears and Bucky made up his mind. Making his way cautiously into the alley Bucky made out a dark form on the ground a few feet from a trash can that was laying on its side. As he got closer it became evident that it was a women, small and curvy, on her hands and knees panting like she’d run from the devil himself. He crouched a couple feet from her and reached out, lightly touching her arm.

“Hey, you okay honey?” he asked softly, pulling his arm back in alarm when she recoiled from him. Bucky watched in mute worry as she scrambled backward,  whimpering low in her throat, her eyes wild behind thick framed glasses. She was dressed weird for a dame, or well anyone really. Snug denims on her legs that looked like maybe she pinched them from her younger brother, scuffed runners on her feet that looked like the kind he and Steve ran around in when they were kids. Okay, he ran and Stevie stumbled but still. Her shirt though was damned odd. It looked like a thicker version of his undershirts, red with a weird darker red and yellow mask somehow painted on. Above the mask was the word Iron and below it the word Man. What the fuck it meant he had no clue.

“Hey, no doll you’re alright. I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.” Bucky assured her in a soft gentle voice.

“I…I fell, there was light and then I was on the ground. What happened?” she asked shakily, clearly forcing herself to calm down.

“Hell if I know doll, I just heard the crash from the can. Didn’t see no lights though.” Bucky told her pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the fallen trash can.

“I…where am I?” she asked.

“An alley in Brooklyn, where are you supposed to be?” he asked curious. The girl frowned, her brow wrinkling in confusion and it hit him just how damned pretty she was.

“I don’t know, I can’t remember.,” she told him after a long moment.

“You must a really been through something, what’s your name? Got anyone I can call to come for you?” he asked standing and holding out a hand to help her up. She stared at his hand for a long moment before tentatively taking it and letting him help her to her feet.

“I…I can’t remember…I can’t remember my name…” she stuttered out haltingly, confusion, fear, and panic mounting on her pretty face. Standing closer to her, Bucky could see a large bruise on the side of her temple.

“Damn, looks like you got clocked on the head real good sweetheart. Maybe that’s why you can’t remember nothin’?” he suggested.

“Maybe,” she agreed softly.

“Look, I can’t just leave you here. This ain’t a great neighborhood and it’s dark, who knows what could happen. You can come back to my place, get some rest and we’ll figure something out tomorrow.” Bucky told her, offering her his hand again.

“Oh I can’t impose…” she trailed off, flushing.

“Don’t worry about it. I got an apartment with my buddy Steve, you can have my bed and Stevie and I can share. It ain’t nothin’, honest. Come on you can’t just sit in the alley all night.” Bucky cajoled.

“You’re right, thank you.,” she agreed softly, taking his hand again. Bucky led her out onto the street and tucked her hand into his right elbow, leading her the few blocks home.

“What’s your name?” she asked as they started up the building steps.

“Oh, yeah sorry doll. I’m James Barnes, friends call me Bucky.,” he answered with a smile. “How’d you get Bucky out of James?” she asked wrinkling her nose in confusion.

“My middle names Buchanan.” Bucky answered grinning.

“Oh, that makes more sense then.,” she told him with a nod as they walked into the building.

Bucky led her up the three flights of stairs to the apartment and paused outside the door.

“Just wait here a second, it’s late and I gotta make sure the punks decent.,” he told her with a smile. She nodded with a strained smile and wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him slip into the apartment. Bucky was glad to see that Steve was still fully dressed, tie off and shirt sleeves rolled up now that he was done with classes, but presentable. There was a pot of thick pea soup keeping warm on the ancient stove, and water was on for tea.

“Hey Stevie, gotta talk to you.” Bucky said hurrying over to where his friend sat on the sofa listening to the radio.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked concerned.

“I was just passin the alley by the pharmacy when I heard a crash. I found this dame on the ground, she’s hurt, got a big bruise on her face and can’t remember nothin’. She don’t even know her own name. I couldn’t leave her there so I brought her home, she’s out in the hall. Figured she can stay the night and we’ll figure out something tomorrow.” Bucky explained in a hurry.

“She’s hurt and you just left her in the hall?!” Steve exclaimed jumping to his feet.

“Didn’t know if you’d be ready for bed yet or not, didn’t want her walkin in and seein bits hangin out.” Bucky defended. Steve deflated at the common sense answer and grinned an apology.

“So go get her jerk.” Steve said shoving him. 

Bucky quickly crossed the room and opened the door ushering in one of the most beautiful women Steve had ever seen. Sure she was dressed kinda odd, but holy hell the curves she had made his hands itch and his cheeks flush.

“Doll, this is Steve Rogers my best friend. Steve, this is her.” Bucky introduced.

“Nice to meet you Miss,” Steve said walking forward and shaking her hand.

“You too, thanks for all this.,” she said softly.

“Glad we can help.” Steve answered earnestly getting a brief but bright smile.

“Want some soup, or tea?” Bucky asked as the kettle whistled.

“Tea would be great.,” she said smiling her thanks. They settled around the table, Bucky eating and the other two drinking tea as she and Bucky told the story in more detail. 

“So I’m gonna ask the obvious question,” Steve said after a long moment of silence when all the details had been rehashed.

“Do you have anything in your pockets? A wallet, library card?” he wanted to know. The young woman’s face lit up.

“Wow, I’m stupid, there’s been something square poking my thigh this whole time and I was so jumbled I never thought to see what it was.,” she said jumping to her feet. Steve and Bucky both glanced away, trying not to watch the way her chest had bounced at the movement, or the way her hips swayed as she fished whatever it was out of her pocket. She plopped back down in the chair with a sigh and showed them what was in her hand.

“I’ve got no clue what this is.,” she said bewildered. They both looked at the rectangle in her hands. It was some kind of device, maybe half an inch thick and five inches long. It was white, made of plastic, and had some kind of weird almost translucent plasticy part that took up most of the flat top of…whatever the hell it was. At the bottom was a big round button. 

“Never seen anything like it.” Bucky said, running his finger along the side.

“Well, here goes,” she said right before pressing the button. Instantly, the shimmery sort of translucent bit lit up revealing a picture of a blue sky peeking out from behind a huge orange flower. In white letters there was a date and a time, as well as a circle with an arrow in it and the words ‘slide to unlock’.

“March 12th 2015?” Steve read out loud, looking at her in shock. The girl just stared at them.

“Is that not right?” she asked wide eyed.

“Sweetheart, that’s wrong by 75 years. It’s June 12th, 1940.” Bucky told her gently.

“What is this thing?” Steve asked, tentatively pressing his index finger to the arrow and dragging his finger across in the direction it pointed, only to pull his finger away in shock when the screen changed. It now had a little box with the word ‘password’ and a blinking line. She put the thing on the table, staring at it in confusion.

“Maybe you’re from the future.” Steve suggested softly after a long moment where they’d watched the little box disappear and go back to the flower.

“That’s crazy.,” Bucky protested.

“Is it? Let’s look at the facts. She appeared in an alley, with a head wound, no idea where she came from, how she got there or who she is. She dressed in clothes like we’ve never seen before. Unless you’re going to tell me you know what an Iron Man is?” Steve paused looking at Bucky who remained silent.

“On top of that there’s this thing. Made from some kind of crazy plastic, with this appearing picture and a date from next century. You got a better explanation?” Steve asked. They all lapsed into silence, staring down at the device until after a couple minutes it went dark again.

“Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.,” she said after a long while. They both looked up at her in confusion.

“It’s from Sherlock Holmes.,” she explained with a shrug.

“You know that, but not your name?” Bucky asked with a disbelieving laugh. It was all too crazy. “I don’t know why I know that, I just…do.,” she said dejectedly.

“If you are from the future, I wonder if there was an accident. Like someone was trying to make a time machine and it didn’t work right. Maybe that’s why you don’t remember anything because there was an accident with whatever sent you here.” Steve theorized.

“This is crazy, even for your active imagination. From the future? That’s one looloo of a story.” Bucky said.

“Hey, that’s what we can call you, Lulu!” Steve exclaimed grinning.

“Lulu?” she asked tilting her head curiously.

“Yeah, we’ve gotta have something to call you. I mean we can’t just say ‘hey, you over there with the glasses.’” Steve reasoned.

“He’s got a point doll, I mean unless you don’t like it. You can pick something else, whatever you like.” Bucky told her.

“No, Lulu is fine. It’s even kinda funny.,” she agreed with a crooked smile.

Steve let out a yawn, so they began discussing sleeping arrangements. In the end Lulu got them to let her sleep on the couch instead of one of them giving up their bed. Steve’s pajamas weren’t fitting over her chest, he could tell that just by lookin at her, so Bucky offered her his best pair and when she shyly walked out of the bathroom in them both men felt their mouths go dry. Damn she was a pretty sight in a man’s pajamas. They settled down for the night and soon all three were asleep.

 

The next morning the boys took Lulu to the doctor that usually treated Steve. He said it seemed likely, given her proximity to the street, the bruising on her temple and arms, as well as the description of bright lights and falling, that she’d been hit by a car. He confirmed that a blow to the head could cause temporary amnesia and suggested they file a report with the police, after all someone was bound to report a pretty young thing like her missing.

Lulu walked into the police station with Steve and Bucky, only to have them stop dead in their tracks.

“Officer Pratt,” Bucky said grimly with a nod toward the desk where a middle aged man sat. He was someone who had the air of having once been a real looker, but had gone to seed. He face was red and rough in a way that only happened with years of heavy drinking, his large broad shouldered frame now carrying about forty pounds too much.

“Not a fan?” Lulu asked, glancing back and forth between her new friends.

“He’s a loud mouth, likes to harass me and Buck cause he thinks we’re fairies.” Steve told her frowning. Lulu smirked and softly began clapping.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked.

“Backing you up, fairies get strength from clapping.,” she explained her smirk deepening. At their blank expressions her left eyebrow rose.

“Peter Pan, Tinkerbell? Never mind.,” she said dropping her hands with a sigh.

Shaking his head, Bucky led the way to the desk.

“Well if it isn’t the Nancy boys, and who’s your little friend?” he asked as they approached. “We’re here to make a report, our friend here got hit by a car last night and can’t remember her name or where she’s from.” Bucky said ignoring his jibe.

“If she don’t remember, how do you know she got hit?” Pratt asked.

“Cause I saw it, big fancy black car clipped her as she was crossing the street. It’s where she got that big bruise. Doc Rosen looked her over and said her memory should eventually come back, but since she don’t remember nothing we figure someone’s gotta be lookin for her.” Steve said, lying without a qualm. Pratt frowned at Steve like he wanted to give them more grief but looked up as a man in a suit gave him a stern look.

“Fine, I’ll write up the report.,” he grudgingly agreed retrieving a form from under the large desk. He asked Lulu and Steve a bunch of questions, recording their answers and making the occasional snide comment.

“You know Officer, I don’t remember much of anything about myself, but I know for sure that it’s rare to find someone who is as aptly named as you are.” Lulu said when they were finished. “How so?” he asked confused.

“In England Pratt is slang for asshole.,” she said primly before turning and walking away, hips swishing behind her. The boys grinned at each other, enjoying the gob smacked look on the older man’s face for a long moment before hurrying after her.

“Damn doll, that was a thing of beauty.” Bucky praised threading her arm through his.

“It really was.,” Steve agreed grinning.

“You guys protect me, I’ll protect you right back.” Lulu declared threading her other arm through Steve’s.

 

They made their way back to the apartment where they sat down to have lunch and figure out what to do next.

“Well, who knows if anyone is going to report me missing. I’ve got nothing on me except the weird rectangle thingy and nowhere to go. Is there, maybe a shelter or something I could go to?” Lulu asked.

“Actually we talked about it last night and, we’d like you to stay with us.” Steve told her. Lulu opened her mouth to protest but Bucky cut her off.

“Look, like you said, you ain’t got nothin’ and nowhere to go. We can’t just let you fend for yourself.” Bucky insisted.

“My Ma’d come back from the dead just to beat me for doin’ such a thing.” Steve added earnestly.

“I can get you a job and we know some ladies from the church that can give you clothes from the stuff people donate. Steve and I can fit in one bed, we’ve done it before. We’ll move Steve’s bed out here and curtain it off. You take the bedroom and we’ll sleep out here. Pretty soon someone is gonna report a dame like you missing, or you’re gonna get your memory back and we’ll help you get home to your folks. Let us do this, okay?” Bucky all but begged.

“I’ll stay, of course I will, but I can’t turn you out of your own bedroom.” Lulu said looking at them.

“It’s better for you to have the door.” Steve replied.

“You’re already doing so much for me, and does it really matter? After all either way there will be a door between us.” Lulu pointed out. Steve and Bucky looked at each other for a long moment before Bucky nodded.

“Deal,” he agreed.

 

That afternoon Steve took Lulu down to the ladies who ran the church donation center and explained the situation. They were very sympathetic and tutted over her injuries while praising Steve for being a good Christian. They left with three dresses, two night dresses, a house coat, two pairs of shoes as well as appropriate socks and under garments. They also gave her a few dollars to go to the chemist and get some feminine supplies, something Lulu admitted she hadn’t even had a chance to consider. On the way home Lulu dragged him into the store, ignoring his red face as she quietly explained what she was doing, and began searching for the items in question. In the end she had to ask the druggist where they were kept and was shown a selection in a small area behind the counter.

She selected a box of tampons and was about to move back to the other side of the counter when the druggist stopped her.

“Oh young lady, you don’t want that one.,” he said with a condescending smile.

“Why not?” Lulu asked with a frown.

“My dear, the only women who use those are actresses, athletes, or prostitutes--all dubious professions in the eyes of respectable women.,” he lectured with a disapproving frown.

“Think what you like, but personally I’d rather be comfortable than respectable, and for me that means not wearing a damn diaper.” Lulu told him firmly, keeping the box she’d originally chosen and offering him the money for it.

“Well do you want to get paid or don’t you?” she asked imperiously. The druggist took the money looking as if he couldn’t believe that had just happened. Lulu dropped the box into the bag of clothes and took Steve’s arm, leading him out as stately as a queen. In that moment, Steve didn’t mind admitting to himself that he fell just a little bit in love with her.

 

Back at the apartment they rearranged the furniture and hung some old sheets to make a little bedroom for Lulu, when they were done she offered to make them dinner. Steve and Bucky weren’t sure exactly what she did with the chicken they had in the icebox, but it was the best meal they’d had since Bucky’s mother had moved to New Jersey with her new husband.

“Lulu, you can cook anytime you want sweetheart.” Bucky told her leaning back in his chair feeling sated in a way he wasn’t very often. Lulu blushed under their praise, waving it aside.

“Well I cooked, so that means you jokers can clean up.,” she declared heading toward the bathroom. Lulu, who was covered in dirt not just from the day before, but also from helping to move things about and stirring up dust, couldn’t wait to get into a hot bath. She brought clean clothing with her, and as the water ran stripped out of her soiled ones. She couldn’t help but compare the fabric, make and cut of her clothes compared to the ones she’d been given. The underwear and bra in particular were very different. Not particularly liking the look of the new bra especially, she washed her underwear in the filling tub and hung them up to dry, fully planning to take them with her and hang them over the end of the metal bed that was now curtained off for her in the main living space.

She took a quick bath, not wanting to lounge too long, before drying off and redressing in the new undergarments and a dark blue dress. Gathering her dirty clothes and wet things she headed for her little area, stashing the dirty things in the bag her new clothes had come in and hanging up the wet things. When she was done, Lulu realized she didn’t have anything to brush out her hair with once it dried. Shrugging she figured she’d borrow a comb from one of the boys and headed out into the living area beyond her curtain.

“That dress looks good on ya doll.,” Bucky complimented from his spot perched on the window sill as he smoked a cigarette and blew the smoke out. Steve sat on the couch, a sketch book in his hands.

“You really do look nice.,” he complimented as she joined him.

“You’re an artist?” Lulu asked nodding toward the sketch book.

“Yeah, I mean I want to be. I do a little piece work here and there. I’m taking classes at the city college.” Steve told her with a light blush.

“He’s pretty damn good too, kinda shy about it though.” Bucky commented grinning at his friend.

“Buck’s good at bein’ a jerk, he ain’t shy about it though.” Steve said dryly.

“I think I might have brothers, this feels familiar.” Lulu said nudging Steve with a grin and getting a laugh.

“We should take Lulu here dancing Saturday. Show her a good time.” Bucky suggested.

“Just not too good a time, only way you’re getting in this dress Barnes is to put it on yourself.,” she told him mock sternly, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

“It would bring out my eyes.” Bucky returned batting his eye lashes at her.

 

The next day Bucky took her to a candy shop with a soda fountain not far from where he got the bus to work. There was a help wanted sign in the window and Bucky grabbed it before leading her into the place.

“Mrs. Cranston, I brought you some help.” Bucky said flashing his most charming smile at the plump woman behind the soda counter.

“James, it’s good to see you boy. How’s your mother doing in the wilds of New Jersey?” she asked coming around the counter.

“She’s good, went out and saw her a couple weeks ago. Mrs. Cranston this is Lulu, she’s a real good friend a mine. When I saw the sign in your window I knew she’d be the perfect person to help you.” Bucky told her. Mrs. Cranston looked her over before looking her straight in the eye.

“Are you his girl?” she asked.

“No ma’am, just a friend.” Lulu answered respectfully.

“Well, that’s probably for the best. He’s a good boy at heart, but he’s still got that wild streak in him all the pretty young ones have. Now, what is your opinion of Steven?” she asked. Lulu was thrown by the question, she didn’t know much but she was pretty sure being asked her opinion of a friends friend wasn’t standard operating procedure for a job interview.

“Steve’s great, he’s sweet, funny, a really good artist. Pretty cute too, I have no idea how neither of them have been snapped up yet.” Lulu answered honestly. Mrs. Cranston eyed her seriously for a long moment before a smile broke out on her face.

“You’re hired, come let’s get you an apron.,” she said bustling Lulu toward the back room. “Have a good day,” Lulu called to a laughing Bucky.

“You too,” he called as he walked out, whistling happily as he did.

 

Late that afternoon Lulu walked into the apartment with two dollars cash for her days work. She also had a small bag of peppermint sticks that Mrs. Cranston had pushed into her hand saying they were Steve’s favorite. Walking into the apartment she found Steve sitting on the floor gasping for breath, his normally pale face flushed with exertion. Quickly dropping the candy she sank to her knees in front of him, gently grasping his face in her hands to get him to look at her.

“Steve you need to slow your breathing, focus on me and just breathe.” Lulu coaxed taking a deep, slow breath. Steve’s eyes snapped to hers the moment she touched him, and he tried to pull away, ashamed to have her find him like this.

“Don’t struggle, just breathe, come on Steve, be annoyed later, for now just breathe.,” she said smoothing her hands down to his shoulders. Steve closed his eyes and focused on trying to breathe, letting the gentle caress of Lulu’s thumbs against his shoulders as she breathed with him, encouraging him, to soothe his embarrassment.

Once he got his breathing under control, Steve pulled himself to his feet and wearily made his way to the couch. Lulu stood, retrieved the candy (happily noting they didn’t break) and joined him on the couch.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, having asthma.” Lulu said nudging his arm.

“It ain’t just that, I got all sorts of things wrong with me. Asthma, anemia, diabetes, color-blindness, a heart murmur, and scoliosis. I’m one helluva prize, huh?” Steve said kicking disheartedly at the floor.

“Damn right you are.” Lulu said with conviction. Steve looked at her in surprise.

“Steve, how many people do you honestly think would take a penniless amnesiac in with no thought of reward? You’re kind, and funny, talented, and you’re pretty damned cute too. So you’ve got some problems, that doesn’t make you less of a man or whatever it is you’re telling yourself.” Lulu insisted. 

“Yeah cute, like a puppy or a little brother right? Cause truth is a dame as beautiful as you ain’t never going to see me as nothin but a punk kid.” Steve blurted out bitterly. Lulu turned, facing him head on, her face absolutely serious. She slowly reached out and cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing the corner of his mouth, causing him to suck in a surprised breath from how good it felt.

“I see you Steve.,” she said softly, her eyes soft but determined. Steve felt himself leaning forward, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he was looking at her with intent when the door slammed open and Bucky strode in calling out to them. They both jumped, Lulu’s arm dropping as they both turned to look at him.

“Not interrupting am I?” he asked slowly, looking back and forth between them.

“Course not, she was just mother henning me after an asthma attack is all.” Steve said, rolling his eyes at his friend.

That was all Bucky needed to start fussing too, and for once Steve didn’t resist too much. If he was honest, it was mostly because he was distracted. Lulu, she was treating him different than any other woman ever had. She actually seemed interested in him. He’d been about to kiss her, he knew that now. If Bucky hadn’t come home when he did, he’d of kissed her. His first kiss. Would she have let him? Did she want him to kiss her or did she just feel sorry for him? Steve frowned at that, he didn’t want her pity. He didn’t want anyone’s pity, but especially not hers. Lulu was…amazing. Smart, funny, gorgeous, wasn’t much he could offer a girl like that. Steve sighed sadly as she showed him the candy Mrs. Cranston had sent her home with. He was twenty two years old and the ladies of the neighborhood still saw him as a kid who needed to be taken care of. Who was he kidding, a dame like Lulu would never go for a shrimp like him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days passed quickly. Steve went to class and finished some art commissions he’d gotten. It was mostly ad work for small businesses in the area, but it brought in good money so he was happy to have the work. He was feeling pretty flush with cash, one of the shop owners, Mr. Finley the owner of Finley’s Fine Apparel, had given him a bonus. The last ad he’d done for the man had been very successful and Mr. Finley attributed the increased customer traffic to Steve’s drawings. He’d made ten extra dollars, he couldn’t believe it. As he was walking out of the shop he saw this beautiful dress on a rack. 

The neck line cut straight across the collar bones, the bodice tight and designed to mold to the body. The waist nipped in then flared out into a full skirt that flowed to just below the knees with a scallop of black lace at the hem. It was beautiful and Lulu would look amazing in it. Steve paused and walked over to check the price. The tag said it had originally been $12 but was reduced to $5. He could get it for Lulu and still have $5 of the extra money left over. Steve looked around before grasping the dress, holding out the sides to determine if it would fit the girl that had captivated him. With a critical artists eye, Steve was pretty sure it would.

Lulu walked into the apartment that Saturday evening with a sigh, glad to be done for the day and to have the next day off. The kids at the shop had her running all day. One girl had taken so long to decide what she wanted on her ice cream sundae that Lulu was able to wait on six other kids while she dithered. Plopping down on the couch, she unbuckled her shoes with a wince, these heels were killing her. Granted they weren’t very high, only about an inch and a half, but with all the running around she’d done even that hurt. She could only hope Bucky had given up on his plans to take them all dancing that night. Not that she really had anything to wear anyway. The three dresses she had were serviceable work dresses. Nice enough for casual, but not for a night out.

Steve came out of the bedroom and grinned when he saw her. He was clearly happy about something, he was practically glowing.

“What’s that grin all about?” she asked smiling at him in return.

“I got a bonus from Mr. Finley. So I have five whole extra dollars in my pocket.,” he told her proudly.

“Steve that’s great, see I told you your art is wonderful.” Lulu enthused beaming proudly at him.

“I was gonna make a pork roast for dinner.” Steve said wandering toward the kitchen.

“I’ll do it.” Lulu said climbing to her feet and padding bare foot after him.

“Nah, you’ve been on your feet all day.” Steve told her.

“Yes, but I’m a better cook. Now outta my kitchen mister.” Lulu ordered, playful hip checking him away from the ice box. Steve laughed, he couldn’t argue that she was definitely a better cook than either him or Bucky. Steve sat at the table to work on a rough sketch for his next Finley’s ad while Lulu moved around making dinner. As Steve settled to his work he lost himself to the fantasy that this domestic scene could last, and Lulu was his.

Bucky walked into the apartment to the enticing aroma of well cooked pork.

“Smells like heaven in here.,” he said closing the door behind him.

“Perfect timing, I just took the roast out of the oven.” Lulu told him. Bucky walked into the kitchen and saw the small table set with a pork roast, roasted potatoes, and green beans. A small thing of gravy sat by a plate piled high with biscuits warm from the oven.

“Doll, you’re just gonna have to marry one of us plain and simple.” Bucky declared taking in the dinner waiting for them. Lulu laughed, her hand shooting out and landing on Steve’s bicep.

“Dibs,” she declared, before moving away to grab the milk bottle from the ice box.

Steve flushed, surprised that her reaction to Bucky’s statement was to claim him, not his more attractive friend. Bucky grinned, enjoying his friends embarrassment and being happy for him that Lulu seemed to genuinely like him. Steve deserved the best, and he truly wanted all those things Bucky just wasn’t ready for, like marriage. Lulu was a good girl, you could just tell. She had an air of mischief for sure, but you could tell she wasn’t the type of girl to mess around with a fella or lead him on. She seemed to truly be interested in Steve as a man, not a punk kid or a little boy who needed protecting, which is how women usually treated him. He really hoped that when her memory came back she didn’t remember she was rationed.

Dinner that night was a lively affair, the three of them talking and laughing about their days. Steve was proud when he told them about his bonus, almost preening in the approving attention from Lulu.

“Even more reason to go out tonight and celebrate.” Bucky declared.

“Bucky, I’m not so sure about that. Why don’t we just stay in and listen to the radio?” Lulu suggested.

“Oh come on doll, where’s your sense of adventure?” he cajoled ruffling her hair as he often did his little sisters.

“I don’t have anything to wear out dancing.” Lulu tried.

“What about your party dress?” Steve asked casually.

“I don’t have a party dress.” Lulu replied looking at him confused.

“Sure you do, I saw it with my own two eyes.” Steve insisted with a smile.

“Steve, I know you don’t know much about women’s fashion, but even you have got to realize not one of those dresses hanging up are party dresses.” Lulu told him rolling her eyes.

“Why don’t you go prove me wrong then.” Steve challenged with a smirk.

“Fine, stubborn pain in my pi gu.” Lulu declared throwing her arms up in the air.

“Pi gu?” Bucky asked confused as she stood up.

“It means ass in Mandarin Chinese.” Lulu answered absently over her shoulder. After a moment she froze, realizing what she’d just said.

“I have no idea why I know that.,” she told them, her blue eyes wide in shock.

They stared at her for a long minute before Steve gently reminded her “weren’t you proving me wrong?”

Lulu shook herself and headed into the living room, parting the curtains to step into her sleeping area. Steve grinned as he heard her gasp of shock, then a rustle of fabric.

“What did you do punk?” Bucky asked.

“Got her a party dress. My bonus was actually a little more than I said. I was able to get her a dress and still have the other $5 for us.” Steve confessed, worried Bucky would be mad at him for spending the money on her.

She didn’t **_need_** the dress, he just…wanted her to have it. Bucky chuckled, shaking his head at him. He could hardly fault Steve for wanting to impress her, and the money was from a bonus, so it’s not like it took away from anything.

“You know, for years now you’ve given me shit over girls I’ve liked, looks like I finally get to return the favor punk.” Bucky teased.

“Jerk,” Steve shot back automatically. Lulu came into the room carrying the dress.

“Steve, please tell me you didn’t waste part of your bonus on buying me a dress.” Lulu said biting her lip with worry.

“Hey, no I didn’t waste anything. I wanted to do it.” Steve told her climbing to his feet.

“I can’t keep it, you guys have already done too much for me, I…I just can’t accept it. I’m sorry.” Lulu told him sadly, pressing the dress into his arms.

Steve felt his heart drop, his arms automatically grabbing the dress as she let go of it. He watched with a sinking feeling as she turned and hurried away from him. Guess she didn’t like him as he hoped.

“What are you doin standing there, go after her stupid.” Bucky ordered, lightly shoving him to get him moving.

“Buck, if she doesn’t want to wear something from me, I’m not gonna force her.” Steve told him tightly.

“It ain’t that it was from _you_ , it’s that she feels like it’s charity.” Bucky told him.

“But it’s not, I just thought she’d like it, wanted her to have something nice. Maybe even hoped she’d be proud to wear something from me.” Steve replied.

“So go tell her that.” Bucky insisted shoving him again. Steve squared his shoulders and followed her into the living room. He could see the curtains swaying as if they’d just been moved. Steve walked over to them and stopped just outside.

“Knock knock,” he said.

“Who is it?” Lulu asked as if there could be any doubt it was him.

“It’s Steve, can I come in?” he replied going along with the game. Lulu chuckled wryly.

“Sure, come on in.,” she agreed.

Steve walked in and saw her sitting Indian style on the bed up against the head board. He laid the dress on the bed gently, the built in crinoline underskirt rustling softly.

“It’s not charity.,” he told her.

“I know, it’s just…you both have done so much, I can never repay you. Taking something like this, it’s…it doesn’t feel right.” Lulu told him.

“Do you know what I was thinking when I bought this?” Steve asked scuffing his foot on the floor, hands in his pockets and his head ducked down.

“No,” Lulu answered frowning at his nervous posture.

“I was thinking how beautiful you’d look in it. How proud I’d be, with you in that dress walkin next to me. That maybe, just maybe you’d be proud to wear something I bought you. Like wearing my colors. Sorry, it…it was stupid.” Steve said to the floor, quickly walking away before she could say anything. Steve walked past Bucky on his way into the bedroom, not looking at his friend. Bucky followed him into the other room and shut the door behind them.

“What the hell was that?” Bucky asked frowning at Steve.

“What the hell was what?” Steve wanted to know, confused by the question.

“You were doing good, but then you called yourself stupid and walked away.” Bucky said throwing his hands in the air.

“It doesn’t matter. Dame like that was never gonna go for me.” Steve replied. Bucky growled in frustration and marched over to the closet, yanking it open and pulling out his best suit.

Steve sat on the bed, dejectedly staring at the floor while Bucky changed clothes and muttered under his breath. Stepping into his best shoes, Bucky strode out of the bedroom almost slamming the door behind him. He stalked toward the door and was just reaching for the knob when he heard the distinctive sound of high heels on hard wood. Bucky turned toward the sound and saw Lulu walking out of the curtained off area wearing the dress Steve had gotten her. A smile slowly spread across his face as he took in her appearance.

“Lookin good doll,” Bucky told her approvingly.

“Thanks, leaving without us?” she asked with a shaky smile.

“Not anymore,” Bucky replied heading back toward the bedroom. He walked into the room and saw Steve sitting in the same position he’d been moments before.

“Hey punk, got something to show you.” Bucky announced, grinning at his friend. Steve sighed and looked over at him, knowing he wouldn’t go away until he got what he wanted.

“What?” he asked wearily. Bucky took one big step to the right leaving Steve looking out the wide open door, right at Lulu wearing the dress.

Steve’s mouth fell open in shock. He slowly stood, his eyes locked on her still form, taking in the nervous smile; as if she were worried what he’d say. He walked toward her in a daze, unable to believe his eyes.

“Am I everything you hoped?” she asked smiling at him.

“More,” he told her, for once enjoying being breathless.

“Think you can be ready to go by the time I fix my hair?” she challenged with a crooked grin.

“Absolutely,” Steve agreed grinning back. Lulu leaned in and quickly kissed him on the cheek before whirling away in a flurry of hair and skirts. Steve watched her go with a dopey smile on his face, shaking himself once the bathroom door closed behind her. He hurried to the bedroom where Bucky was lounging in the doorway smirking at him.

“Told ya she liked you.” Bucky taunted. Steve squeezed past him, rolling his eyes.

“You didn’t actually.” Steve pointed out as he walked to the closet.

“Didn’t what?” Bucky asked, closing the door so Steve could change clothes.

“Say she liked me, you implied she was open to the idea, you never flat out said it though.” Steve told him.

“Don’t nitpick Stevie.” Bucky replied before heading out into the living room to wait.

 

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers walking into McCaffrey’s Dance Hall with a beautiful girl or two wasn’t at all unusual. Barnes was well known as a ladies man and Rogers was never far behind. What was unusual, was for people to see the dame laughingly push Barnes toward the other girls and happily settle at a table with Steve Rogers. It was widely accepted that Steve Rogers was the neighborhood joke. Small, sickly, with a big mouth, and a never ending supply of too big for his britches, not one person took him seriously. So what the hell was this beautiful dame doing with him? Murmurs ran through the crowd as the curvy young woman no one really knew cozied up to Rogers.

“She’s gotta be doing it to get to Bucky.” Rachel Simmons commented.

“Then why send him away?” Mary Margret Flannigan asked, baffled.

“Maybe she realized he’d never go for a girl who wasn’t nice to his friend. Bucky’s incredibly, stupidly loyal to Steve.” Rachel said with a sigh.

“You’d know,” Alice Kingsley said snidely.

“You’re just jealous because Bucky took me to Coney Island, but he only took you to a diner.” Rachel gloated.

“At least he didn’t threaten to spank me to teach me manners because I was rude to his best friend.” Alice snapped.

“He didn’t,” Mary Margret gasped scandalized. 

“I was at least polite to Steve. He’s not a bad kid, just…” Alice trailed off as she looked at Steve with a frown.

 

If Steve or Lulu heard the comments flying around them, they didn’t show it. They sat there, nursing beers, laughing and talking. After a while Steve grew bold and grabbed her hand from across the small table.

“This okay?” he asked, color flooding his pale cheeks.

“Definitely,” Lulu agreed with a gentle smile, giving his hand a quick squeeze. Steve’s grin broadened, his head ducking with pleasure. He’d never had this, was starting to think he never would. It was crazy, he’d only known her a week and he already felt so much for her. Hell he didn’t even really know her name, but he didn’t care, he wanted her to stay with him. Always.

A slow song began to play. “Dance with me?” she asked softly.

“I don’t really know how.” Steve confessed.

“Sway with me then.” Lulu encouraged climbing to her feet. Steve followed her onto the dance floor and gingerly took her in his arms. She was only an inch or so shorter than him, and with her heels she was right on eye level. He gently grasped her left hand in his right, and placed his left hand softly on her waist. They began to sway to the music.

_Night and day you are the one_

_Only you beneath the moon and under the sun_

_Whether near to me or far_

_It's no matter, darling, where you are_

_I think of you_

_Night and day_

_Day and night_

After a few moments she drifted closer to him, eliminating the inches between them and resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the beat. Steve brought their clasped hands in closer, before giving up all pretense and releasing her hand to wrap his arms around her. Lulu sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and snuggling into him contentedly.

_Day and night_

_Why is it so_

_That this longing for you follows wherever I go_

Steve held her close, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. She was so sweet and soft against him, curved everywhere he was angled. Her long hair was like silk against his rough hands, the ends trailing tantalizingly over his skin as they moved. He could hardly wrap his head around it, this was real, she was here and she actually wanted to be dancing with him and not Bucky. 

_In the roaring traffic's boom_

_In the silence of my lonely room_

_I think of you_

_Night and day_  

Lulu turned her head slightly, her eyes opening to see the pale skin of Steve’s neck just inches in front of her. There was something about him, something inherently good and right about being in his arms, though she couldn’t have told you why. It was like she knew him, but…she didn’t even know herself and clearly he’d never met her before. Unable to resist, Lulu shifted and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw, just above his shirt collar almost on the side of his throat. She felt Steve inhale sharply and freeze for a moment before beginning to sway again. Lulu slowly raised her head and caught his eyes, taking in the pink flush on his cheeks that she was sure wasn’t just from dancing.

“Was that okay?” she asked softly. Steve just nodded, his body relaxing into her as she lay her head back on his shoulder. 

_Night and day_

_Under the hide of me_

_There's an oh such a hungry yearning_

_Burning inside of me_  

Steve felt another shiver run down his spine as her warm breath hit the sensitive skin of his neck, caressing the same spot she’d kissed.

_And its torment won't be through_

_'Till you let me spend my life making love to you_

_Day and night_

_Night and day_  

The lyrics of the song resonated through him, the idea of making love to the woman in his arms left him flushed. He wondered if he’d ever get the chance.

_Night and day_

_Under the hide of me_

_There's an oh such a hungry yearning_

_Burning inside of me_

_And its torment won't be through_

_'Till you let me spend my life making love to you_

_Day and night_

_Night and day_

As the song ended and a faster tune took its place, they slowly broke apart, smiling heatedly at each other before Steve led her back to their table. Bucky was sitting there nursing a beer, grinning widely at them.

“Looks like you two were getting pretty cozy out there.” Bucky teased as they slipped back onto their chairs.

“We were,” Steve said raising his chin defiantly. Bucky chuckled, shaking his head at his friend, confidence was a good look on him.

“Good, maybe we can finally go on a double date that you’ll have fun on.” Bucky teased, nudging Steve’s foot with his own.

“Do I get a say in this Barnes? Maybe I don’t want to share him.” Lulu interjected grinning as she took hold of Steve’s hand again. Bucky was expecting his friend to duck his head and blush, instead he laughed and entwined his fingers with hers.

“Plenty of me to go around doll.” Steve told her with a wink. Lulu tilted her head back and laughed, delighted with his teasing.

“Well,” she began sliding her hand from his and standing up.

“I’m going to go powder my nose. Feel free to dance with Bucky while I’m gone.,” she offered winking back. They watched her walk away, hips swaying enticingly.

“You hit the motherlode with that one.” Bucky told him with a soft whistle.

“Not sure what she sees in me.” Steve said shaking his head in bemusement.

“I’ve been telling you for years that one day an amazing dame was gonna come along and see what a great guy you are. Now that it’s happening enjoy it pal.” Bucky advised.

“I am,” Steve told him with a smile.

 

Lulu stood in line outside the ladies room, listening to all the chatter going on around her. She heard a couple girls gushing over how handsome Bucky was and how much they wanted to dance with him.

“He’ll never ask me, he never notices me.,” a pretty blonde girl complained.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Lulu wanted to know. The girl and her friend turned to gape at her.

“A lady doesn’t ask a man to dance, the man is supposed to ask.,” the blondes friend told her sounding scandalized.

“Look, I know Bucky, he likes girls that are fun and up for a laugh. If you want to dance with him, just ask, trust me he’ll appreciate your gumption.” Lulu told the blonde, ignoring her friend.

“Mary Alice you can’t! It just isn’t done.,” her friend insisted. The blonde looked torn so Lulu leaned toward her and said one more thing.

“Look, you want to dance with Bucky. Either you can ask him yourself and go after what you want, or you can spend the rest of the night pining and complaining to your friend. It’s your choice honey.” Lulu told her, then the line was moving and Lulu disappeared into the ladies room. 

Lulu made her way back to the table and found the two men laughing with each other.

“What’s so funny?” she asked slipping on her seat.

“We were just watching Marty Lebovitz get shot down by Hannah Lyman. He’s been asking her out twice a month for two years and she always says no.” Steve explained, holding his hand out to her, grinning when she immediately took it. A few minutes later Lulu saw Mary Alice, the blonde girl she’d spoken to, pause a few feet away from their table, take a deep breath and walk over.

“Hey fellas, who’s your friend?” she asked brightly.

“Hi Mary Alice, this is Lulu, Lulu this is Mary Alice, we all went to school together.” Bucky introduced. 

“Nice to meet you.” Lulu said smiling encouragingly at her.

“Likewise,” Mary Alice replied.

“Bucky,” she began, squaring her shoulders, “would you like to dance?” she asked. Bucky looked up at her in surprise, a slow grin taking over his features.

“Yeah, yeah I would,” he said standing up and offering her his hand. Mary Alice flushed happily and took his hand, following him onto the dance floor.

“That was unexpected.” Steve commented as they walked away.

“Never seen a girl ask a guy to dance before?” Lulu teased.

“Never, especially not Mary Alice. She’s always been real shy, I can’t believe she did that.” Steve commented.

“Of course she did, after all how are you going to get what you want if you don’t go after it?” Lulu asked squeezing his hand with a gentle smile.

 

The next morning Steve, Bucky, and Lulu got up early and went to church. Lulu wore the nicest of the three work dresses she had, and the boys their nice suits. They sat in the back of the church and as the priest spoke in Latin, she had a sudden flash of sitting in another religious building but the man up front was speaking Hebrew. She followed the service as best she could and then slowly filtered out with Steve and Bucky, pausing at the door to say good bye to Father Mulcahy. For some reason, the priests name made her have to suppress laughter, so she was grinning when they were introduced.

“Steven, James, who is this?” he asked smiling at them.

“Father this is Lulu, Lulu this is Father Mulcahy, he’s been our priest since we were in short pants.” Steve introduced proudly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lulu.,” he greeted shaking her hand.

“A pleasure to meet you as well.” Lulu greeted sincerely.

“Did you enjoy the service?” he asked.

“Oh yes, not that I could understand much of it, but it was very beautiful.,” she said.

“Did you not learn Latin in Sunday school?” he asked curious.

“I didn’t have Sunday school, I’m Jewish.” Lulu told him smiling. Steve and Bucky tried not to show their surprise at this piece of information.

Soon they were walking down the street toward home.

“Lulu, why did you say you’re Jewish?” Steve wondered.

“I remembered something, while we were listening to the service I remembered being in temple. The rabbi was speaking in Hebrew and I knew what he was saying.” Lulu told him excitedly.

“That’s great doll! Pretty soon you’re whole memory will come back and we can figure out where you belong. Your family must be pretty worried.” Bucky told her grinning at the news.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed softly, trying to pretend he didn’t hate the idea of her leaving. They were walking up the steps when the landlord Mr. Collins came out looking upset.

“You boys have a lot of explaining to do.” Collins spat angrily.

“What’s the problem?” Steve asked frowning.

“You’ve got this…this hussy living with you! A single girl living with two single men she’s not related to. I won’t have it in my building.,” he said furious.

“Mr. Collins, I don’t know who’s been telling you such things, but this is my little sister Rebecca back from college and visiting for the summer.” Bucky said with an affronted air.

“Your sister?” Collins asked deflating a bit.

“That’s right. She’s going to school in Massachusetts, getting her teaching certificate. Isn’t that right Lulu?” Bucky asked.

“That’s right sir, I would never spend the night under the same roof as two strange men.” Lulu said sounding scandalized and insulted.

“If you’re Rebecca Barnes, why do they call you Lulu?” he asked suspiciously.

“My middle name is Lucille, just like my brothers middle name is Buchanan and everyone calls him Bucky.” Lulu explained primly.

“Mr. Collins, whatever you may think about Bucky, do you really think I’d let him keep a strange girl in our home?” Steve asked seriously, his face grave. Collins wavered looking down at Steve’s serious expression and eventually relaxed.

“I’m sorry boys, Miss Barnes, I hope you understand why I had to make sure.,” he apologized.

“Of course you did, you hear something like that is happening in your building you’ve got to make sure it isn’t true. It’s only decent and right that you should do so. I find it very comforting the my brother and Steve are living in a place owned by such an upright fella. Thank you for looking out for them.” Lulu said sweetly, smiling up at him winningly.

Mr. Collins’ chest puffed out with pride, and his cheeks flushed with pleasure at her praise. Bidding him farewell they continued into the building, proper as you please and it wasn’t until they were behind the locked door and he was halfway down the block that they collapsed into hysterical laughter.

 

That night Steve woke up in the wee hours of the morning, climbing out of bed to use the bathroom. On his way back, he heard the mattress springs creaking as Lulu shifted in her sleep. A soft whimpering started to fill the air as the squeaking sound increased. Steve hurried over and drew back the curtain, her face was scrunched up in her sleep, clearly in the throes of a nightmare. Steve reached down and put his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

“Lulu, wake up doll, wake up.,” he encouraged.

“ **Jane** ,” Lulu gasped, her eyes flying open as she jerked awake. Steve pulled his hand away, watching worriedly as she looked around wildly, her body shaking.

“It was a dream sweetheart, you’re okay.” Steve told her gently. Her eyes snapped to his, recognition flashing across her features.

“Steve,” she breathed, relief in her voice as she slumped against the pillow. After a moment she sat up, and scooted so her back was pressed to the headboard.

“Are you alright?” he asked, reaching out for her but not making contact.

“No, I…I don’t think I am.” Lulu confessed wrapping her arms around herself.

“Would…would you like me to hold you?” Steve offered.

“Please,” she accepted immediately, scooting to the side and flipping the covers back so he could sit next to her. Steve blushed but gingerly got into bed, settling the covers over his legs. He shoved the now smooshed pillow behind his back and held his arms out to her. Lulu instantly moved closer, curling into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“Who’s Jane?” he asked softly.

“Jane?” Lulu asked confused.

“When you woke up, you said the name Jane.” Steve explained.

“Oh, I…I think she’s my sister. I was dreaming about being in a tiny town, somewhere in the desert. I was with a woman, I’m pretty sure she’s my sister, that must be Jane, and a man who’s like an uncle but not related. There was another man too, he was tall, handsome, muscular. He and Jane, they were together. I think he kissed her hand and made her blush. Then this…thing came. It, it was huge, like a fifty foot tall suit of armor but with no one in it. It marched right toward us, it wanted to kill the tall man, was willing to destroy the town to get to him. It spewed fire, it seemed so real.” Lulu told him, shuddering in his arms. Steve tightened his grip on her, holding her close.

“It was just a dream.,” he assured her.

“But that’s thing Steve, I don’t think it was. I think it was a memory. The giant armor thing, I was surprised to see it, but it wasn’t unfamiliar. It was like something out of a fantasy story, but yet didn’t seem alien. I don’t know how to explain it. It felt like, I’d seen something similar, just smaller.” Lulu said shaking her head in confusion.

“Honey, that doesn’t make any sense.” Steve told her after a long moment.

“It does if you’re right and I really am from the future. Because…I’m pretty sure it’s true.” Lulu confessed.

“What makes you say that?” Steve asked his body going rigid with anxiety. He didn’t want to be right, he wanted to be wrong. If she was from the future, well that meant eventually she’d have to go back.

“The clothes I was wearing when Bucky found me? They all have these little tags sewn into them that tell you how to wash them. The tag on the shirt has a copy right symbol and date. It says copy right SI Apparel, 2014.” Lulu confessed. Steve froze, he didn’t know what to do, how to feel. What if she disappeared? What if whatever deposited her in that alley just…whoosh took her back? He couldn’t stand it if that happened. He didn’t want to lose her.

 

Bucky woke to the sound of his alarm ringing. He rolled over and smacked the small brass clock to shut it up before sitting up with a groan. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Bucky looked over and realized that Steve wasn’t in bed. Frowning in concern he could only hope he hadn’t had an attack and hid in the bathroom to keep from waking anyone up. It wouldn’t be the first time. Bucky stretched, climbed out of bed, and tugged on his robe before shuffling out into the main part of the apartment. He looked toward the bathroom and saw the door was wide open, so Steve clearly wasn’t in there. He shuffled into the kitchen, thinking he’d find the punk making breakfast or drawing, but he wasn’t there either. Steve’s coat and shoes were still in the bedroom so he hadn’t left. Moving back into the living room Bucky’s eyes settled on the curtained off area in the corner.

“He didn’t,” Bucky murmured to himself, a shit eating grin spreading across his face as he crossed the room. Tugging the curtain back he saw Steve sound asleep propped against the headboard, pillow cushioning his back, and Lulu curled around him, her head on his chest. Bucky wished he had a camera, it was such a sweet and intimate scene. Steve must have sensed someone watching him, because his eyes fluttered open and looked up at his friend.

“Morning,” Bucky greeted keeping his voice low.

“Mornin,” Steve mumbled, shifting with a wince. Bucky watched as Steve realized he was in bed with Lulu and had been caught in a compromising position.

“This isn’t what it looks like Buck,” Steve told him softly as he tried to slide out from beneath the sleeping woman. Lulu mumbled in her sleep and tightened her grip on him, seemingly unwilling to let go.

“Why, what’s it look like Stevie?” Bucky teased.

“You wanna take the mickey outta me fine, but don’t embarrass her, please? Just, go make some coffee or somethin and lemme wake her up.” Steve pleaded.

“Alright punk, but I better get some details later.” Bucky agreed before walking away.

“No details to give,” Steve said as the curtain fell back into place.

“Time to wake up sweetheart.” Steve encouraged, smoothing her hair back from her face. Lulu’s forehead wrinkled, her body snuggling closer to him.

“Come on honey, gotta get up.” Steve told her smiling.

“Noooo,” she whined. Steve chuckled and tugged her hair gently.

“Buck’s making coffee, it’s officially morning.,” he told her. Lulu sighed and rolled over onto her back, peering up at him.

“So, any chance Bucky isn’t going to razz us for being in bed together?” Lulu asked, stretching her back and enjoying the way Steve’s eyes fell to her breasts.

“Nope, none at all.” Steve confirmed, snapping his eyes back to hers, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Oh well, guess next time we’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t see.” Lulu said sitting up.

“Next time?” Steve asked surprised. Lulu leaned in close to him, so close her breath ghosted across his lips.

“Next time,” she whispered before brushing her lips across his. Before Steve could lean in and participate in the kiss, she pulled back and slid out of bed. In seconds she had passed through the curtains and was headed for the bathroom.

“Morning Bucky,” she called out cheerfully.

“Good morning despoiler!” Bucky called back getting loud laughter from Lulu just before the bathroom door closed behind her. Steve flopped back against the pillow with a groan, Bucky was going to be an ass about this, he just knew it. Steve ran his hands down his face before rolling out of bed with another groan. He quickly made the bed and then headed into the bedroom to get dressed. Twenty minutes later they were sitting around the table drinking coffee and eating oatmeal. 

Once breakfast was over Lulu took off for the candy shop, while Bucky waited for Steve to gather his portfolio so they could head to the bus stop together.

“So, how exactly did you end up in bed with my sweet baby sister?” Bucky snarked, leaning against the door frame as Steve gathered his art supplies.

“Can it, it wasn’t like that Buck. I woke up a few hours ago and on my way back from the bathroom I heard her whimpering. She was having a nightmare, a bad one. I woke her up, sat down to comfort her and we fell asleep. That’s all that’s happened.” Steve explained.

“Did you at least kiss her yet?” Bucky asked heading for the front door.

“No, she…uh…she kissed me though. This morning, just before she got out of bed. Right after she implied she wanted us to sleep next to each other again.” Steve confessed.

“She did? What’d she say?” Bucky asked, certain Steve had misread her.

“She asked if there was any chance you wouldn’t say somethin about us being in the same bed. I told her no, so she said ‘next time we’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t see.’” Steve admitted, not looking his friend in the eye. Bucky froze for a second, surprised that she’d say such a thing. It was one thing to take comfort and accidently fall asleep. It was another entirely to deliberately sleep in the same bed before you were married. Bucky personally didn’t have a problem with it, but he knew Steve was real traditional about stuff like that.

Bucky led them out into the hall, locking the door behind them. They walked down the three flights of stairs and out onto the street in silence. It wasn’t until they were half way to the bus stop that Bucky spoke.

“Are you comfortable with that?” he asked softly.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I mean Ma always told me stuff like that was wrong, but waking up next to her this morning, Buck, nothing has ever felt that right before.” Steve answered. Bucky nodded, he knew what he was talking about. Bucky had grown up with the same morals taught to him that Steve had. Despite all his mother had taught him, Bucky enjoyed sex. He hadn’t waited until marriage, not even close, and he understood how nice it could be to wake up next to someone.

“Just do me a favor, anything you do with her, make sure you really want to do it. That you’re not just going along because she wants it, and make sure she’s not doing the same for you. Going along with something just cause it’ll make you happy.” Bucky cautioned. Steve flushed but nodded his agreement.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week Steve and Lulu spent every second they weren’t working getting to know each other the best they could. There was a lot that _Lulu_ didn’t even know about herself, so they tried to discover them together. One afternoon Steve asked what her favorite color was. Lulu wasn’t sure so they sat down with his colored pencils. Steve scribbled a bit of each color and she looked at them all, naming each one (even the ones Steve couldn’t really see) and realized that blue was her favorite color. Later that night they were listening to the radio and Steve wondered what her favorite song was.

“No idea,” Lulu answered laughing at the absurdity of her situation.

“How about this, close your eyes and just start to hum. Maybe something will come to you.” Steve suggested. Lulu smiled lopsidedly at him, but closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Focusing inward she began to hum tunelessly. After a minute or so, her humming began to take shape into a melody he didn’t recognize. Then she began to sing in a surprisingly rich voice. 

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_  

Steve leaned back in surprise, listening to the voice that flowed out of her small frame. It was like a force of nature. Bucky looked over at her, shock and delight on his face. After a moment he switched off the radio so nothing was competing with her song.

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_When they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_  

Steve felt emotion swelling in him, it was unlike any song he’d ever heard and yet it was like she was singing directly to him, calling on everything inside himself he wanted to be. To the man he was at his core.

_Everybody's been there,_

_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear_

_And done some disappearing,_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_  

Steve thought of every time he’d backed down since his mother died, thought of his Ma or Bucky and gave into a bully, walking away instead of fighting. When he was younger he never backed down, but after her death he found himself pulling back. Holding his tongue.

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

_Show me **how big your brave is**_

He wanted to, it’s all he ever wanted, to show the world how big his brave is. That the limitations placed upon his small body didn’t impede his ability to be a good man. That he could support himself, do his part in the community, have a wife, children. Do everything that a man was supposed to do, and it looked like now, with Lulu, he was finally getting a chance.

_And since your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good,_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

Her eyes opened and locked on Steve’s, a sweet smile curving her lips as she finished her song. 

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

Winding down her song, they were left in silence. After a moment Bucky whistled long and low.

“Damn doll, that’s a set of pipes you got there.” Bucky complimented.

“I didn’t know I could do that.” Lulu admitted blushing.

“You have the voice of an angel.” Steve said before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a brief but heartfelt kiss. Bucky busied himself turning the radio back on, fiddling with the dial so he wouldn’t be watching them kiss.

“Wow, who knew singing for you would get such a reaction.” Lulu teased when he pulled back, a delighted sparkle in her eyes. Steve flushed, but grinned at her, winking before darting in for another quick kiss. Bucky settled on a station and turned back to see Steve’s blushing grin while Lulu smiled as she went back to her knitting. Lulu had taken to knitting in the evenings while Bucky read and Steve drew. 

“What’chya workin on punk?” Bucky asked nudging Steve’s leg with his foot.

“Nothin, just a sketch.” Steve said, ducking his head.

“Doesn’t look like nothin,” Lulu teased ruffling his hair. Steve sighed and offered her his sketch book.

“Steve, you don’t have to show me, I was just teasing.” Lulu reassured him.

“It’s okay doll, take it.,” he encouraged. Lulu took the sketch book and turned it so she could see the drawing right side up. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked down a sketch of herself, knitting in her lap as she laughed at something. Roughed in next to her was a figure that she could tell was going to become Bucky.

“You made me beautiful.” Lulu breathed softly.

“I just put down what’s already there.” Steve told her truthfully.

Lulu gently put the note book down and stood, holding her hand out to him. Steve took her hand, a bemused smile on his face as she tugged him to his feet. Lulu swept him into a smoldering kiss, her hands buried in his thick, dark blonde hair, her tongue sliding hotly over the seam of his lips, her own lips coaxing his apart. Steve had never been kissed like this before, never been romantically kissed at all before Lulu, so at first he wasn’t quite sure what to do. When her tongue slicked across his lips, Steve gave into his instincts and pressed closer to her, mouth opening, tongue meeting hers, angled hips pressing into rounded ones. By the time they broke apart, gasping for breath, Bucky had long since left the apartment.

“Wow,” Steve told her panting to get his breath back.

“You’re really good at that, feel like I should thank the girl who taught you to kiss like that.” Lulu praised, nuzzling against him. Steve flushed, not sure what to tell her.

“Umm, better thank yourself then.,” he confessed softly.

“What do you mean?” Lulu asked confused.

“Well…uhh, see the thing is…remember that morning we woke up together and you kissed me?” Steve asked, moving away from her, ruffling the hair on the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Yes, of course. What about it?” Lulu wondered.

“That, uh, that kiss, was…it was kinda my first kiss. Ever.,” he told her, his eye firmly fixed out the window. Lulu was shocked into silence, she didn’t know what to say to that. She knew he wasn’t experienced with women, that much was obvious, but the idea that he’d never even been kissed hadn’t occurred to her.

“Steve,” she said after a long moment, stepping up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, if I’d realized…” she began.

“You wouldn’t have done it.” Steve finished for her with a sigh, his head hanging.

“I wasn’t finished.” Lulu said, tugging him around to look at her.

“Finish,” Steve replied, the corner of his mouth tipping up.

“If I’d known, I would have made it a better kiss, and I wouldn’t have walked away right afterwards.,” she said.

Steve stepped close to her, hesitated for a brief moment, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Lulu opened to him, returning the kiss with every tender feeling she had for Steve. His hands came up to cradle her face, relishing in the velvety feel of her smooth skin, the silken strands of her hair sliding over the tips of his fingers, the press of her lush curves as he stepped into her, her hands coming to rest on his sides, fingers clutching him close. As clichéd as it was, Steve had never felt like more of a man than he did in that moment.

Not because she was passive, because she wasn’t, Lulu was definitely kissing him as much as he was kissing her, no because he was bringing desire out in this amazing woman. That she wanted him to be kissing her, touching her, maybe even one day making love to her. He wanted her to want him, and by god she actually did.

“Aren’t you guys done yet?” Bucky asked with a sigh, leaning in from where he had (unknown to them) perched on the fire escape.

“Suck it up Buck, it’s your turn.” Steve said before pressing his lips to hers once more. Lulu grinned against his mouth, giggles wracking her frame as Bucky chuckled behind them.

“Fair enough punk, you got twenty minutes make ‘em count.” Bucky agreed before they heard the creak of the window sill as he moved back outside.

 

A few days later, the three of them decided to take a walk after dinner. They moved along, Lulu walking between the two of them, talking and laughing with Bucky and Steve as if she’d always been there. They were a few blocks from the apartment when they heard a loud voice from across the street.

“Honestly Jarvis, it’s completely ridiculous that the one hardware store that carries the size bolts I need won’t deliver to Manhattan. What’s this world coming to that throwing ridiculous amounts of cash at a problem doesn’t solve it?” a man was saying loudly as he exited the hardware store across the street. Lulu froze, there was something familiar about him. The name Jarvis was digging at something at the back of her brain.

“Lu, what’s the matter doll?” Steve asked looking at her concerned.

“That man, there’s something familiar about him. His voice, his face but…it’s not quite right. Jarvis, the name he said, I know that name I just don’t know why.” Lulu told him frustrated.

“Holy hell, that’s Howard Stark. He’s been in the newspapers and on magazines. He’s having that big futurist expo next year. That’s probably why he seems familiar.” Bucky told her.

“No, it’s his voice. There’s something…it’s just out of reach.,” she sighed resigned to living in ignorance.

“So let’s go talk to him, quick before he leaves.” Steve said, tugging her across the street with a determined stride. Bucky followed along smirking, Steve was so gone on her. Anything he could do to make her smile he would.

“Excuse me, Mr. Stark?” Steve said stepping onto the sidewalk near where Stark was still complaining to the man he called Jarvis.

“Yes?” he asked smiling bemused.

“Sorry to interrupt, but my friend here was in an accident about a month ago and lost her memory. We were walking across the street when we heard you talking to your friend and your voice seemed familiar to her. Have you ever met?” Steve asked tugging Lulu forward. Howard looked over at the young woman and his eyes widened, his smile deepening in appreciation.

“I wish I had, you honey I would definitely remember.,” he told her his gaze becoming heated. 

Steve bristled at her side and stepped slightly in front of her.

“I don’t know, your voice and your face are so familiar yet…not quite right. Like looking at something through water. You don’t have a brother do you?” she asked tilting her head as she looked up at him.

“Nope, ‘fraid not kitten. I’d be more than happy to take you out though, see if we can’t jog that memory. Or at the very least make some new ones.” Howard offered with a wink. Steve was about to protest when Lulu beat him to it.

“You don’t actually expect that to work do you?” she scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Oh hell, I like you even more now.” Howard declared with an appreciative laugh.

“I recognized the name Jarvis too, do I know you?” Lulu asked ignoring Stark in favor of speaking to his friend.

“I’m afraid not miss, I do wish I could help.,” the British man said regretfully.

“Helps,” Lulu said softly.

“What was that honey?” Howard asked.

“I remembered something…a voice a lot like yours saying ‘if you need anything just ask Jarvis.’ But I don’t know who said it, or when.” Lulu said turning confused and wet eyes on Steve. 

Steve gathered her in his arms, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Lulu wrapped her arms around his slim waist, taking the comfort he was offering. After a long moment she pulled back and turned to Howard and Jarvis.

“Sorry, it’s just frustrating. Thank you for trying to help.,” she said offering a small smile.

“Wish we could have done more, good luck honey.” Howard told her with a gentle smile. Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

“Let’s head home.,” he suggested. Lulu nodded and they headed back the way they came, Bucky hovering protectively and Steve never letting go of her.

 

By the time Lulu had been living with them for one full month, things had settled into a pattern. Every morning Bucky, Steve, and Lulu had breakfast together and headed off to their jobs, or in Steve’s case classes. After work Lulu made dinner and they cleaned up, then they’d spend the evening enjoying each other’s company. Steve found himself drawing Lulu every chance he got, his fears that she’d be snatched away from him always in the back of his mind. Buck started stepping out with Mary Alice, much to Steve’s surprise, so Saturday nights were spent at the dance hall or the pictures. Double dates they actually both enjoyed, it was everything Steve had ever dreamed of. Sundays were for church and long walks around the neighborhood. Lulu had remembered a few vague things, nothing to help them figure out where she came from.

One Saturday Lulu surprised them with a trip to the shore. Mary Alice borrowed her father’s car and drove them to the beach. She and Lulu had planned the day trip together, Mary Alice helping Lulu buy the things she’d need including a bathing suit that made Steve’s mouth go dry at the sight of her. Bucky was grateful that Lulu spent most of her time with Steve under the umbrella, telling him she may not remember much but knew that she burned real easy. Mary Alice surprised Bucky at every turn. She was nicer to Steve than any girl had ever been before, other than Lulu of course, was real friendly with Lulu and wasn’t afraid to try new things with him. He’d always seen her as a timid little thing, he was enjoying being wrong and getting the opportunity to get to know her better.

“You know, it’s really thanks to Lulu that we’re here right now.” Mary Alice said as she jumped into a wave.

“I thought the beach was your idea?” Bucky asked.

“It was, but I mean being together like this. See the night I asked you to dance, she heard me telling Sadie that I wished you’d ask me but that you never seemed to notice me. So she leaned forward and asked why I didn’t ask you myself if I wanted to dance with you so bad. I figured she had a point.” Mary Alice confessed.

“I wondered what made you ask, it didn’t seem like you.” Bucky replied smiling at her.

“More like it didn’t seem like who I thought I should be. Lulu, she’s…something. Can I ask you a question?” Mary Alice wondered tilting her head at him.

“Sure thing doll, what do you want to know?” Bucky encouraged with a grin.

“Lulu, is…is she with Steve to protect him? I mean, to protect them both? I mean…Lulu…she…does she like girls? You know…like that?” Mary Alice stuttered, her cheeks flushing. Bucky frowned at her, what the hell?

“Steve and Lulu are rationed, they care for each other, kiss each other all the time at home. What the hell made you think that?” Bucky wanted to know.

“I guess…I mean Steve’s so small, and Lulu is so unconventional. I just thought, but I wouldn’t want to do something if they were really together.” Mary Alice blurted out, her face crimson.

“Doll, you tellin me you’ve got a thing for Steve?” Bucky asked disbelief rushing through him. First a beautiful dame falls for Steve, now another dame uses him to get to Steve. Had he slipped into an alternate dimension?

“Not Steve,” she whispered, her head tilted all the way back so she didn’t have to look at him.

“Lulu? Honey are you telling me you fancy girls?” Bucky asked shocked. Mary Alice bit her lip and turned watery blue eyes toward him.

“Please don’t say anything. I like fellas, I like **_you_**. Dancing, and dates, and holding hands is fun…but when it comes to kissing and…and more…I…” she trailed off embarrassed and ashamed.

“Please, I know it’s wrong, I know it’s sick…but, please don’t tell my parents.” Mary Alice begged.

“Hey, no, sweetheart come here.,” he said tugging her into his arms.

“Honey, there’s nothin wrong with you. Don’t matter what people say, I know plenty a good people who are queer, don’t make’em bad. Different ain’t wrong, it’s just different. You’re a great dame, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Bucky assured her. 

Lulu squinted out across the water and saw Bucky tug Mary Alice into his arms.

“Looks like those two are having fun.,” she said nudging Steve with a smirk. Steve looked toward Bucky and chuckled at the sight of his best friend making time with his girl.

“Yeah, it’s a lot less amusing through repetition.” Steve told her with a chuckle.

“Well now you’ve got your own girl to get friendly with.” Lulu pointed out, leaning toward him encouragingly. Steve grinned and leaned toward her, kissing her softly. A few minutes later they decided to head to the snack stand and get some ice cream. Making their way down the beach, Steve marveled once more that a dame like Lulu was at his side. They joined the crowd in line at the snack shack, debating the merits between chocolate and vanilla as they waited. Steve insisted that vanilla was a perfectly fine flavor while Lulu insisted chocolate was the way to go.

"Hey doll, ditch your little brother and I'll buy you an ice cream.," a voice said from behind them. Steve felt his spine go ridged as he slowly turned his head to look at the person who had spoken. Sure enough there was some muscle bound meathead with a sniggering buddy, leering at his girl.

"He's not my brother, he's my fella and he'll be the only person buying me ice cream today." Lulu told him firmly, lacing her arm through Steve's and stepping closer to him, facing forward determined to ignore the man and his friend. Steve faced front as well, moving up with the line.

"You ain't serious right? A dame like you with a shrimp like that?" the man asked incredulous.

"Look, I ain't interested in anyone but the man I came here with so back off." Lulu snapped. At that moment a life guard came walking over.

"There a problem here?" he asked frowning. "No sir," meatball said backing down in the face of an authority figure. The life guard got in the food line behind the other men and they made it through the rest of the line without further comment.

 

A couple hours later they were all packing up to head back home, Lulu and Mary Alice splitting off from the boys to go into the ladies bath house to change back into regular clothes. On their way out an arm suddenly grabbed Lulu, and she found herself back against the chest of the man who'd insulted Steve earlier.

"Hey doll, where's your shrimp boyfriend?" he asked, chuckling darkly.

"Let go of me," she demanded tightly. The man chuckled and tightened his grip.

"Oh come on, don't be that way.." he cajoled his friend grabbing Mary Alice.

"BUCKY! HELP!" Mary Alice screamed before the guy who grabbed her smacked her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"You fucker!" Lulu yelled, jamming her bent elbow into her captors stomach as hard as she could. Mary Alice watched in mute amazement as, in quick succession Lulu stomped on the man’s foot, drove her elbow up and into his nose before punching him in the groin. In seconds the man twice her size was on the ground moaning and the one who'd been standing over Mary Alice was backing away with his hands in the air.

Bucky and Steve skidded around the corner only to see Lulu helping Mary Alice up as the moaning man was tugged to his feet and dragged away by his friend.

"What the hell happened?" Bucky asked in shocked confusion.

"Bucky it was amazing. That big fella grabbed Lulu from behind and his friend grabbed me by the arm. After I yelled the one who grabbed me hit me and knocked me down, then boom Lulu's knocking that big lunkhead but good. Never seen nothin like it, it was amazing." Mary Alice crowed delighted.

"He hit you?" Bucky asked angrily, stepping close to look at her cheek and the bright red mark from the open handed slap.

"It's fine, really," Mary Alice assured him.

"Let's go home." Lulu said gathering the bag she'd dropped.

"I've got it." Steve said softly, taking the bag from her. The drive home was quite a bit more subdued than the drive down had been.

 

Late that night Lulu found Steve sitting out on the fire escape.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"I should be asking you that." Steve replied not looking at her.

"I'm fine, but you've been uncharacteristically quite all night." Lulu pointed out.

"You shouldn't of had to defend yourself like that today. It shouldn't of happened at all, but you shouldn't of had to take care of it yourself. You should have been able to count on me to do it." Steve said looking out over the city.

"That's bull, I am a self-sufficient woman Steve not a damsel in distress. Women are just as capable as men, we are not a special subset in need of your protection. I don't care if you were 6'2 290lbs of solid muscle I still would have done the same damn thing. I refuse to sit here and listen to you make the fact that someone tried to rape me today about **your** bruised ego." Lulu declared standing up and climbing back into the apartment.

Steve stared at her in shock for a long moment before scrambling after her.

"I...I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Steve asked, worried that she was traumatized.

"No, I'm pissed. Men like that who think that women owe them something simply by existing make me sick. And you! Do you have any idea how damaging that women are precious babies that need to be protected mind set is? We are not delicate flowers who can't stand on our own two feet without a man to protect us. A woman raised you all by herself Steven Rogers. Women see more blood in our lifetimes than any man ever will, and if we can take child birth a little fighting for ourselves is nothing. I refuse to step out with a fella who thinks women can't do everything a man can." Lulu told him angrily. Steve stared at her in shock, not sure what to say to all that.

"I've never thought women are less than men, and I ain't gonna start now. I didn't mean it that way. I meant that just because you **_can_** handle everything on your own, doesn't mean you should **_have_** to. I hate the idea of violence being directed at you, because I care about you not because you're a dame. I hate the idea of Bucky not having me to back him up if someone messed with him and I weren't right there. It's got nothin to with what you got or ain't got between your legs." Steve told her bluntly.

Lulu stared him down for a long moment before colliding with him in a bruising kiss. Steve oomf’d in surprise as she knocked into him, her mouth crashing down on his, her  teeth nipping his bottom lip. It only took a few seconds for Steve to get with the program, his hands landing on her waist, walking them back toward the couch. When the backs of her knees hit the couch, Lulu tumbled down tugging Steve with her so she was half laying under him as they kissed. Steve found himself getting lost in her. He stopped thinking and started doing, his hands and mouth bolder than they’d ever been before.

“Holy hell,” Bucky breathed as he walked into the room and saw them tangled together on the couch. Steve froze at the sound of his friends voice, suddenly overwhelmingly aware of his hand on the curve of her breast and his arousal pressed into her hip. Lulu turned her head, removing her lips from Steve’s as she hid her blushing face and attempted to control her breathing.

“Give us a minute will ya?” Steve asked softly, glancing at his friend.

“Sure thing,” Bucky agreed before disappearing into the bathroom.

“You okay?” Steve asked lifting himself up enough to look at her face.

“Yeah, kinda embarrassed but not sorry.” Lulu said, arching her back so her breast pressed more firmly against the hand he hadn’t moved yet. Steve blushed and let his hand fall to the side before getting off his knees and standing. Lulu took the hand he offered her and let him help her up.

They stared at each other for a long moment with goofy smiles before Lulu slowly leaned in for a gentle kiss.

“Night Steve,” Lulu whispered before slipping away and disappearing between the curtains around her bed. Steve stood there for a long moment before turning and making his way into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. By the time Bucky came back from the bathroom, Steve was in his pajamas and laying on his side in bed.

“So are we not going to talk about what I just walked in on punk?” Bucky teased sliding into bed. Steve grinned to himself, ducking his head into the pillow.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell jerk.” Steve retorted.

“You were doing a hell of a lot more than kissin’ Stevie, had more than a handful too from what I saw.” Bucky taunted, poking his friend in the shoulder.

“That’s enough Buck,” Steve said seriously.

“Fine, fine, spoilsport.” Bucky grumbled good naturedly.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks flew by, Bucky spending less time with Mary Alice but still being friendly with her. Steve made some more money on his piece work and finished his summer classes with flying colors.  Which, Bucky quipped, was pretty damn impressive for someone who was color blind. To celebrate they decided to take Steve out to dinner, then a bar to see a hot new band. Lulu put on her best dress, the one Steve bought her, and the boys their best suits before they hit the town. They ate some of the best steak they’d ever had, Lulu assumed she really couldn’t know for sure, and then got into the smoky bar in time to claim a table close to the stage. The three of them tucked themselves in around the small round table, a candle flickering in the center. Steve insisted on getting the first round of drinks as the band started to play. 

“He’s really gone on you.” Bucky said, leaning in close as Steve got swallowed up by the crowd.

“I’m really gone on him too,” Lulu answered with a soft smile.

“When you get your memory back, when we figure out where you belong, Lulu you gotta promise me you won’t forget Steve. That you aren’t going to leave him behind.” Bucky told her seriously.

“I promise, if I have anything to say about it I’ll never leave him behind. I love him Buck.” Lulu confessed. Bucky looked into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty and sincerity. He nodded with a smile  before tugging her into a friendly hug.

“You’re somethin’ else doll, we’re lucky to have found you. Steve especially.” Bucky told her.

“I’m lucky too, if you hadn’t helped me who knows what would have happened. As for Steve, he’s amazing. I gotta wonder if the women around here are just some kinda stupid for never seeing him for who he is.” Lulu replied. Bucky laughed, releasing her as he did. A few minutes later Steve returned with three bottles of beer.

“Miss me?” he asked leaning in to kiss Lulu’s cheek.

“Always,” Lulu replied kissing him back. Steve blushed but preened under the attention, sending smug grins at the other fellas nearby who were admiring his girl. Bucky hid his amused grin behind his beer, glad to see his friend flaunt his new found happiness and confidence. 

About forty five minutes later the band was taking a break and Lulu excused herself to go to the ladies room. She was in the stall when she heard two women talking.

“I don’t know who she thinks she’s fooling. It’s so obvious that she’s just using Rogers to get to Bucky. I mean did you see that hug earlier?” the first woman asked disdainfully.

“But I heard she’s his sister.,” the second woman said sounding confused.

“I’ve met Rebecca Barnes and that is not her. I’m telling you either she’s his cover for being queer, or she’s using him to get to Bucky. No way she actually wants to be with Steve Rogers.,” the first one sneered. Lulu heard them leave and slowly left the stall, fuming. How dare they? How dare anyone say such things about her and Steve. Granted it wasn’t the first time she’d heard such barbs, but for some reason the utter certainty in the woman’s voice really rankled her.

Lulu washed her hands and made her way out into the main part of the bar. Looking around she saw Bucky by the bar getting the second round and the band getting back into position. A flash of inspiration swept over her and Lulu quickly moved to Bucky’s side.

“I need you to do me a favor.” Lulu said.

“Name it doll,” Bucky responded.

“Stay up here by the bar until I signal you to come back.” Lulu requested.

“Gonna tell me why?” Bucky asked smirking.

“You’ll see,” she said with a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

Steve sat at the table waiting for Bucky and Lulu to get back when the band leader stepped up to the microphone.

“For this next song we’ve got a treat for you, a sweet little song bird straight from a girls school in Massachusetts. Let’s give it up for Miss Lulu Barnes.,” he said getting applause as the music started up again. Steve straightened up in surprise, gazing up at the stage in wonder as Lulu stepped forward, slow music beginning to fill the air.

“This one’s for my fella, love you Steve.,” she said before starting to sing.

“ _I was alone on a shelf_

_in a world by myself._

_Oh, where could my Prince Charming be?_

_But a man came along,_

_made my life like a song,_

_and taught me these words of ecstasy,_

_tenderly_.”

Steve watched her, captivated by her voice and the way she moved, gazing right at him the whole time with a flirty smile on her face.

_“I want some huggin' and some squeezin'_

_and some muggin' and some teasin'_

_and some stuff like that there._

_I want some pettin' and some spoonin'_

_and some happy honeymoonin'_

_and some stuff like that there.”,_

she sang shimmying her chest with the last few words.

_“I used to think that love was just a lot o' rubbish_

_A mess o' cabbage, a mess o' cabbage_

_But now my attitude is wholly lovey dovish_

_And baby, you, you've done it.,”_

she sang pointing at Steve.

_"I want some kissin' and some hopin'_

_and some missin' and some mopin'_

_and some stuff like that there._

_I want some leapin' and some chasin'_

_and some weepin' and some pacin'_

_and some stuff like that there.”_

Steve felt his face flush at the look on her face as she sang to him. He couldn’t believe she was making so public a declaration. She was basically telling the world she wanted him to make love to her. 

_“And when I get a certain feelin' I confess it._

_There's really only one expression to express it._

_I want some huggin' and some squeezin'_

_and some muggin' and some teasin'_

_and some leapin' and some chasin'_

_and some weepin' and some pacin'_

_and some stuff,_

_I want some stuff like that there.”,_

Lulu surprised him by hopping off the stage as the band broke off into a solo, dancing her way toward him with a flirty smile. The crowd parting and the spot light following until she was standing in front of him, tugging Steve to his feet, cozying up to him and bringing him into an energetic sway.

_“I used to think romance was bunk,_

_a double mickey for the ickey._

_But all at once my heart was sunk,_

_and baby, you, you done it!”_

she sang poking him gently in the chest.

_“I want some kissin' and some hopin'_

_and some missin' and some mopin'_

_and some stuff like that there._

_I want some leapin' and some chasin'_

_and some weepin' and some pacin'_

_and some stuff like that there.”_

Lulu continued, shimmying against him.

_“And when I get a certain feelin' I confess it._

_There's really only one expression to express it._

_I want some huggin', squeezin',_

_muggin', teasin' and some stuff,_

_stuff like that there!_

_Oooooooooh!”_

Lulu finished the song by tugging Steve into a deep possessive kiss, her arms around his neck, his hands landing one on her hip, the other buried in her hair. The crowd roared its approval at the display and soon they were parting with grins. Lulu took his hand and began leading Steve out of the bar, passing Bucky on their way who gave an open thumbs up, laughing when Steve blushed.

They walked out of the bar, turning toward home with giddy laughter and grins, slowly quieting as they reached the front door of the building. The walk upstairs was a quiet one, each lost in their own thoughts. Steve unlocked the door and let them in, locking it behind them. He turned on the lamp by the couch and turned to find her toeing off her shoes. Steve waited for her to be flat on her feet before tugging her into his arms.

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” he said softly.

“Good,” Lulu breathed just before their lips met. As they kissed Lulu’s hands slowly slid down from his shoulders, over his back and onto his butt causing Steve to gasp in surprise.

“Okay?” she asked. Steve nodded, flushing as he dipped back in for another kiss. Lulu’s hands continued to wander, squeezing his backside, running under his suit jacket skimming his sides and returning to his shoulders but under the fabric this time.

“Can I?” she asked pushing gently, nudging the jacket off his shoulders just a little. Steve pulled back and self-consciously took his jacket off, laying it over the arm of the sofa.

“We can stop any time you want.” Lulu assured him stepping close again.

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Steve asked with a nervous chuckle.

“I’m the one who’s done this before, at least I’m pretty sure I have.” Lulu confessed.

“Kinda hate that guy.” Steve said frowning.

“Don’t think like that, I’m right where I want to be. With who I want to be with.” Lulu assured him loosening his tie.

“I…I want this…” Steve trailed off unsure of how to continue.

“But?” Lulu asked wrapping her arms around him.

“What if I disappoint you? It ain’t exactly pretty under here doll, all angles, skin, and bone. Plus, I’m new to all this. Don’t really know how to make it good for you sweetheart.” Steve confessed.

“I’m curved enough for the two of us, and Stevie, I can show you how to make it good for me. I bet you’re a really quick learner.” Lulu answered pressing close to him.

“You’re killin’ me doll,” Steve groaned holding her close.

“Hurts so good,” Lulu teased, burying her face in the crook of his neck before taking his earlobe in her mouth with a soft nip, her tongue soothing the hurt.

“Fuck doll,” Steve moaned.

“If you like,” Lulu offered with a saucy wink. Steve surged against her, kissing her breathless as he walked her toward the bedroom door. They crossed the threshold and Steve pulled back, sliding the tie off over his head and hanging it on the doorknob before kicking it shut.

 

A long while later they lay together in the semi darkness of the bedroom, sweat cooling on their naked flesh as they cuddled together.

“Promise me something?” Lulu asked softly.

“Anything,” Steve replied.

“If I get sent back, be happy. Live your life to the absolute fullest. Fall in love, have a family, be the man I know you are.” Lulu encouraged.

“Lulu,” Steve began to protest.

“I mean it, if I go home, if I can’t stay here, I need to know you’re going to let yourself have a good life. That you’re going to be brave and let the real Steve out into the world.” Lulu insisted.

“I promise,” he agreed solemnly.

“Good,” she said smiling as he nuzzled her chest.

“Don’t go back.” Steve murmured into her skin after a long moment.

“Hmmm?” she asked running her hands through his sweaty hair as his head rested on her bare breast.

“Don’t go back to 2015, stay here with me. Please? I…I don’t think I could take it if I lost you.” Steve all but begged.

“I might not have a choice. I don’t think I had a choice in coming here, it just…happened.” Lulu told him gently.

“We…we could get married. I mean, the universe can’t take you back if you’re my wife right?” Steve suggested hopefully. Lulu stared down into his eyes in surprise.

“Do you mean it? You want get married?” she asked, surprised yet hopeful.

“Of course I wanna marry you sweetheart, I love you.” Steve declared sitting up and looking down at her. Lulu slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

“I would love to marry you, but I don’t think it works like that.” Lulu told him sorrowfully.

“It could, just…stay.” Steve begged, hating himself for it.

“If I have any say in it, I’ll stay.” Lulu said drawing him down into a kiss, pulling him close. Steve followed her down onto the mattress, suddenly desperate for her again, needing to cement that this was real. That she was there and his.

 

The next morning they came out of the bedroom, Lulu wrapped in Steve’s robe, to find Bucky putting pancakes on the table.

“Well, well, look who’s up.” Bucky teased leering at them.

“Don’t be an ass,” Steve said rolling his eyes as Lulu kissed his cheek and slipped away to put her clothes on.

“You two are doing laundry today, I’m not sleeping on those sheets.” Bucky said softly as Steve sat at the table. Steve flushed and smacked Bucky on the arm, but didn’t argue. Lulu rejoined them and they ate breakfast together, laughing and talking as usual. Bucky occasionally sent a quip Steve’s way about them having spent the night together, but mostly left them alone about it. After breakfast Steve and Lulu went to the laundry room toting a basket of laundry. They took turns reading aloud from the 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea while they waited for it to wash. 

By the time they got back upstairs with a basket of clean wet laundry it was pouring outside. After hanging everything across the room to dry they settled down around the radio, just enjoying each other’s company. Suddenly a humming sound filled the air.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked looking around in confusion. Before anyone could answer rainbow colored lights began flickering in and out in midair. The three of them watched in shocked amazement as a circle of swirling rainbow light solidified.

“It…it’s for you…” Steve said softly looking at Lulu with pain in his eyes.

“Steve, I…I’m not gonna go. I’m gonna stay here, with you.,” she told him.

“Holy fuck, you really are from the future.” Bucky breathed staring at the vortex.

“You gotta go sweetheart, you have a home, a life, people who need you.” Steve told her reluctantly.

For some reason, something he couldn’t have explained if he tried, he knew she had to go back. Knew it like he knew he loved her and that Bucky was the best friend he’d ever have. Every instinct he had was screaming that she had to go back.

“I have all that here, with you!” she said as an unnatural wind kicked up, pulling things toward the lights.

“I can’t let you do it. I love you Lulu, but you don’t belong here.” Steve said tugging her to her feet. Steve kissed her hard and deep before letting her go.

“Look me up when you get home. I’ll be an old man, but…I’ll still love you.” Steve said. Lulu stared at him, tears running down her face. She turned to Bucky and hugged him hard before moving to the vortex. Lulu stood in front of the swirling light and took a deep breath. Looking over her shoulder she locked eyes with Steve.

“You’re the love of my life Steve Rogers.,” she swore, and then she was gone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lights swirled, the world spun and in a burst of pure white light Lulu hit the ground. The light faded but noise roared around her. A cacophony of voices rose and fell around her as she tried to clear her vision and the swirling in her head. Lulu opened her eyes to see a thin woman kneeling in front of her looking concerned.

“Darcy, Darce are you okay?” she asked. Lulu shook her head, trying to bring her spinning thoughts into some kind of order.

“Darcy, can you hear me?” the woman asked.

“Lulu?” a deep voice asked hopefully. Lulu froze, her head slowly raising to look up…and up at a tall man with a very familiar face.

“Steve?” she breathed shakily.

In seconds it all came flooding back. Her real life, her name, the Avengers, Jane, all of it. In a daze Darcy slowly stood and walked toward Steve. She stopped two feet in front of him with a wondering look on her face. She hesitantly reached out toward him with one shaking hand, stopping inches from him. Steve tentatively took her hand in his and pressed it to his chest over his heart.

“It’s me, it’s me,” he assured her.

“You’re huge,” Darcy breathed in dazed amazement. A bark of laughter burst out of his chest as grateful tears began to flow down his face. With a choked sob of her own, Darcy threw herself into Steve’s arms. He caught her to him, lifting her up, his arms wrapped tightly around her as their lips found each other’s.

“It’s been killin me doll, all these months and you didn’t know me.” Steve told her, his voice rough with emotion.

“What the hell is going on?!” Jane yelled. Steve pressed a soft kiss to her lips and put Darcy back on her feet. Darcy slowly turned and looked at everyone gathered in Jane’s lab gawking at them.

“I take it Steve didn’t tell you where I ended up?” Darcy said leaning back against him.

“He did, he said you landed in the middle of his apartment and disappeared less than ten minutes later. That’s how we knew where and when to look for you.” Jane replied frowning.

“Ten minutes?” Darcy asked smirking at Steve.

“I couldn’t very well tell the truth and have them change it all.” Steve told her with a shrug.

“What? You told me you never said anything because you were worried about the time line. That it was the vortex and Darcy that made you believe Erskine and Howard could do what they claimed.” Jane stated. 

“How long were you in 1940?” Bruce asked softly.

“A little over two months.” Darcy answered.

“Two months?!” Jane yelled. Angry yelling broke out, Jane and Tony screeching about space time and messing things up, how as soon as he saw Darcy, Steve should have told them everything so they could prevent it.

“How?” Darcy asked loudly stopping them.

“How what?” Jane asked fuming.

“How was Steve telling you what he knew going to stop my going back? I had no memory while I was there. Whether it was from the explosion or the time travel itself who knows, but from the moment I landed in the past to when I found myself on the floor here I had no idea who I was or where I was from. It wasn’t until I looked at Steve it all came rushing back. Since **_I_** didn’t know how I got there neither did he and…” Darcy trailed off her eyes going wide in horror.

“Oh god, Bucky! What they did to him, we have to find him, we have to.” Darcy babbled as she whirled to face him, tears welling up in her eyes.

“We will doll, we will, we’re gonna find him and bring him home.” Steve swore pulling her into a hug.

“Will someone please explain what the fuck is happening?” Tony demanded. Darcy looked over at Tony and burst out laughing.

“What the hell?” he asked shocked.

“Oh God, Steve, what did you tell Howard about me?’ Darcy asked looking up at him.

“Nothing, he didn’t remember he’d met me before.” Steve said with a shrug.

“Wait, what?” Tony wanted to know, baffled by this turn of events.

“I had a few dreams and fragmented memories of my life before going through the portal. Nothing concrete, just enough to frustrate me. One day Steve, Bucky and I were walking down the street when I heard something familiar. I heard a voice say Jarvis.” Darcy said smiling at Tony who stilled at her words.

“The voice was vaguely familiar, but more than anything the name Jarvis. Bucky, big science nerd that he is, recognized Howard. Steve pretty much marched me across the street to see if he knew me. Of course he didn’t, but we met him and the original Jarvis.” Darcy explained.

“Then he hit on you and offered to take you out to ‘jog’ your memory.” Steve said dryly.

“Howard hit on you?” Tony asked, his eyebrows near his hair line.

“Yup, Jarvis was sweet though. Very apologetic and wished he could help.” Darcy related.

“Can’t fault his taste,” Tony teased with a leer.

“That was one of the only times you remembered something while awake, because of Jarvis and your friendship with him.” Steve said ignoring Tony and running a hand down her hair fondly.

“What did you remember?” Bruce asked curious.

“I remembered that if I need anything, I just have to ask Jarvis, that he’s here to help.” Darcy replied leaning into Steve.

“I am fond of you as well Miss Lewis, and if I may say, am relieved you have been returned to us safely.” Jarvis chimed in.

“As touching as this is can we get back to the fact that Steve let my best friend get sent to the past where _Odin knows what_ happened to her.” Jane snapped.

“My love, I do not believe that Steve allowed harm to come to Darcy. They clearly bonded while she was away.” Thor offered.

“She wouldn’t have _been_ away if he’d **said** something.” Jane insisted angrily.

“If Darcy hadn’t gone into the past I wouldn’t be here right now.” Steve told them.

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked.

“After my mother died I lost all confidence in myself. I stopped standing up, stopped getting in fights, stopped defending myself. Every time I was challenged or saw something I wanted to intervene in I saw her face begging me to stop doing that to myself. To stop getting into fights, stop speaking out. So I did. I sat down and shut up for the first time in my life, and it was slowly killing me inside.” Steve related swallowing with a frown.

“Then one night here comes this dame.,” he continued his mouth quirking up into a smirk. “Blew into my life like a whirlwind and had this crazy box, a weird lookin’ thing with a date for over 70 years in the future. She was like no one I’d ever met, I was half in love with her before our first 24 hours knowing each other passed. Crazy thing was, she seemed to like me too. Bucky was right there. Taller, better looking, healthier, would of showed her a real good time if she wanted. Instead, she looked at me. Saw me as a man when no one else did. Treated me like I was special, taught me how to be brave again. Without Darcy, there is no Captain America. Going like I was I’d a rolled over at the first 4F and given up. But I didn’t, because of her.  Because every time I have ever considered giving up I’ve heard **her** voice in my head telling me to be brave. Because the one…” Steve trailed off getting choked up.

“Because the one night I got to have this woman in my arms, she made me promise that I’d live my life to the fullest and not back down. She gave me the courage to keep trying, to join the Army and Project Rebirth. She gave me the ability to believe that Dr. Erskine and Howard Stark could do all the things they promised. Because if I could fall in love with a time travelling miracle what _couldn’t_ I do.” Steve told them.

“Without Darcy there is no Captain America. Jane, I have lost so much, so many people, I couldn’t lose her too. Maybe it’s wrong, maybe it’s selfish but I **_needed_** Darcy to become my Lulu. I couldn’t let her go, not even for the rest of the universe.” Steve told her.

Everyone fell silent as they took in Steve’s words, tried to accept the fact that maybe Darcy spending two months in the past didn’t really do any harm.

“I don’t think it would have changed anything.” Bruce said after a long moment.

“What do you mean?” Clint asked frowning.

“It’s a paradox situation right out of science fiction. Darcy gets sent back in time and encounters Steve. When he gets to the proper place for the information to be relevant, Steve tells us about the time rift so we don’t do it. Darcy doesn’t go back in time, but that means Steve never encountered her and one way or another isn’t able to warn us, so we do the experiment after all and Darcy gets sent to the past…” Bruce explained looking around at everyone.

“My head hurts,” Clint muttered.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is he lied.” Jane said stubbornly.

“Yes, I did.” Steve agreed calmly.

“And I’m allowed to be mad about that.” Jane stated crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes, you are.” Steve agreed again. Jane narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

“Don’t think you’re going to placate me Steve Rogers. You lied and no matter what anyone says, put my best friend in danger. It’s going to take a lot of apologies and time for me to trust you again.” Jane told him. Steve nodded accepting her words even as his hands tugged Darcy tighter against him, as if afraid Jane would take her away.

“I should check Darcy over, make sure there are no longer term side effects of her trip.” Bruce said breaking the staring match.

“I should probably check over the data, but…” Jane hesitated, clearly not wanting to let Darcy out of her sight.

“It’s fine Jane, I’ll be with Bruce. Thor can come with us if you want.” Darcy offered, reaching back and grabbing Steve’s hand as she spoke. After a long moment Jane nodded and the group split up. Tony and Erik moved to help Jane look over the data, Clint and Nat heading off to do whatever since they were no longer needed, the others heading for Bruce’s lab. 

Once inside the lab Bruce had her sit on a table while he interfaced with Jarvis and started performing scans.

“Are you truly well sister?” Thor asked.

“I’m good, really. Everything that happened, I wouldn’t change it for anything.,” she assured him with a gentle smile. Steve wanted to gather her in his arms, but restrained himself to let Bruce do what he needed. After multiple scans, checking her vitals, and drawing several vials of blood, Bruce proclaimed her fit to return to her apartment.

“Thanks Bruce,” Darcy said smiling at him as she hopped off the table she was sitting on.

“Glad you’re home.” Bruce told her returning the smile. Darcy hugged him causing him to blush softly.

“I am most relieved to have you back Darcy.” Thor told her hugging her as well.

“It’s good to be home.” Darcy replied squeezing him tight before stepping to Steve’s side.

“I think a hot bath and some gooey pizza is in order, you with me?” she asked holding her hand out to him with a crooked smile.

“Always,” Steve swore taking her small hand in his large one. Darcy shook her head in awe, it was strange having two sets of memories. One where he was the tall, aloof Captain and another where he was her skinny Steve. Once they were in the elevator he pulled Darcy back into his arms, reluctant to let her go even for the short ride to her floor. Darcy guided him into her apartment and back into the master bathroom.

“Feel like joining me in this lap pool Tony calls a tub?” Darcy asked smirking.

“You sure? I mean, it’s been a long time. If you need to get to know me again…” Steve offered reluctantly.

“Steve?” Darcy asked dryly.

“Yes?” he questioned softly, not making eye contact and clearly expecting to be chastised.

“Strip,” she ordered turning on the water and adjusting the temperature.

“At least I’m not gonna be embarrassed to be seen naked this time.” Steve quipped with a chuckle as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Don’t know why you were embarrassed last night, you had no reason to be silly man.” Darcy assured him. Steve grinned at her, shaking his head.

“Fuck I missed you.” Steve told her.

Darcy unbuttoned her dress, kicking it aside, before concentrating on peeling off the vintage under garments. Once she was naked, Darcy looked up to find Steve staring at her with a hungry look.

“God Lulu, you look just like I remember.,” he breathed.

“Wish I could say the same.,” she said intending for it to be a joke but the words coming out more wistful than anything else. Steve looked down at his (now naked) serum enhanced body with a frown of confusion.

“But…I mean…isn’t this better?” he asked a vulnerable and uncertain edge to his voice.

“Steve, you’re gorgeous. I love you no matter what you look like, but I fell in love with skinny you. An hour ago I was kissing that guy, it’s going to take some getting used to that you’re so different on the outside. Not better or worse, just…different.” Darcy explained with a shrug, not sure how else to explain how she felt. It was true, she’d always thought Steve was hot as hell, but damned if she didn’t miss the skinny smart ass she’d fallen for. Steve nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I think I get what you mean. Bucky, he’s so different now, and as much as I’ll care about whoever he recovers into I miss my old friend like crazy.” Steve told her. Darcy stepped close, pressing her curves against the hard plains of his body and sliding up onto her toes causing him to suck in a deep breath.

“What do you say we get in this tub and see how compatible we still are?” she asked before pressing a kiss to his heart. Steve picked her up and stepped into the tub, sinking into the water together as his caught her lips in a kiss. 

Long after the water had cooled they dragged themselves out of the tub and ordered pizza. Cuddled together on her bed they ate pizza and talked.

“After you left Bucky and I made a pact to never tell anyone what happened. We told everyone you got called back home real sudden by an emergency. Eventually people stopped asking about you. Mary Alice was real sad she didn’t get to say goodbye. Later with Peggy, I just…kind of pretended it never happened. I knew I couldn’t make myself flat out lie to her, so I acted like I’d never been in a relationship. Bucky agreed, saying we couldn’t explain the time travel thing without sounding loony.” Steve explained.

“I’m so sorry you had to through all that. Part of me wishes I could have stayed and prevented that hardship, but it’s better that I came back. Now we’re getting a second chance.” Darcy said.

“Waking up in the future, realizing that I might actually get a chance to find you again I suddenly knew why my instincts told me you had to go back.” Steve told her.

“You know, before I went back, I really thought you couldn’t stand me. I mean I get it now, why you avoided me, but before all this I thought I annoyed the crap out of you.” Darcy related with a rueful chuckle.

“I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t like you. I know I was aloof, rude even, I just…I was afraid if I got to know you before you went back I’d fuck everything up. That I wouldn’t be able to resist just blurting everything out.” Steve told her running a hand through her hair.

“Hey what happened to my stuff? I mean you and Bucky had my clothes and phone.” Darcy pointed out as the thoughts occurred to her.

“We decided it was better to burn the clothes, and the phone I kept. It was in a trunk of mine and Bucky’s stuff that I left with his sister when I enlisted. Rebecca gave it all to Howard though.” Steve related. 

“Wait, Howard got a trunk with my phone in it?” she asked her eyes going wide.

“Yeah, I guess, unless Becca got rid of it.” Steve confirmed.

“Steve, my phone was a Stark phone, the first of its kind to have a miniature arc reactor in it. You know he wouldn’t have left it alone, he’d of taken it apart. That means…Howard… he invented the arc reactor based on the mini design of an arc reactor that Tony created…based off Howard’s design of a large arc reactor.” Darcy reason her brow furrowing. Steve stared at her with a matching expression, following her circular logic, mostly.

“My head hurts,” he breathed with a sigh, reaching for another piece of pizza. Darcy snickered and cuddled into him.

“Miss Lewis, Dr. Foster is insisting upon being allowed access to your quarters. She is still quite upset over Captain Rogers role in everything that has happened.” Jarvis related apologetically. Darcy sighed and kissed Steve lingeringly.

“I’ll be back, whatever you do, stay in here. Promise me.” Darcy told him.

“Promise,” Steve agreed reluctantly.

“I’ll be back,” she assured him again before sliding off the bed. He watched with a worried frown as she slid into pajama pants and a tank top before stepping out of the room. He hoped Jane wouldn’t be too hard on her. 

Darcy walked to the door and opened it. As Darcy looked at her best friend she was suddenly overwhelmed by everything that had happened. The two women fell into each other’s arms, clutching onto each other, tears running down their faces.

“I was so scared, Steve said you were okay but I couldn’t make myself believe it.” Jane cried tightening her arms around Darcy.

“I dreamt of you, I knew I had a sister, that her name was Jane. I couldn’t remember my own name but I remembered you.” Darcy told her. Neither was sure how long it took them to calm down and separate.

“I’m still pissed at Steve.” Jane warned her after a long moment. 

“I know, just do me a favor? Try and remember that no matter how hard it was for all of us, I’m **_glad_** Steve let me go back. I fell in love with him back there, he…Janey he’s amazing. Even before he looked like an Adonis, he’s just so…wonderful. I need you to remember that, please?” Darcy pleaded.

“I’ll try,” Jane agreed reluctantly. Darcy sighed in relief, slumping tiredly against the door frame.

“You’re exhausted, I should let you get some sleep.” Jane fussed, brushing hair back from Darcy’s face.

“You too, I bet you’ve been working yourself ragged to rebuild the machine and fix the calculations.” Darcy said smirking.

“Anything for you,” Jane replied grinning.

“Back at ya, now I think it’s time for you to go curl up with your big blonde pillow and me with mine.” Darcy told her.

“Breakfast, just us?” Jane asked hopefully.

“Pinky swear,” Darcy agreed offering her pinky. Jane curled her pinky around Darcy’s and they shook on it.

“Love you,” Darcy said softly, hugging her friend once more before Jane retreated to the elevator yawning. 

Steve heard Darcy coming and scrambled back onto the bed, trying to look nonchalant and from her expression when she opened the door, failing.

“Was someone listening in on his girl with her best friend?” Darcy teased.

“Are you? My girl?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Steve, of course I am. Baby, I love you. I loved you last night, and I love you today. I’m not going _anywhere_ , I promise.” Darcy told him, moving onto the bed. Steve tugged her into his arms, wrapping them around her as he pulled her onto his lap.

“God I missed you so fuckin’ much Lu, only good thing about waking up and finding out everyone else was gone was the off chance I might find you. You just keep savin’ me doll.” Steve breathed.

“I’m here for good now, nothing is going to separate us again. We’ll find Bucky and hey, maybe Mary Alice has a cute granddaughter.” Darcy suggested trying to lighten the mood. Steve laughed, leaning back to look at her.

“Not unless she adopted, turns out she was a lesbian.,” he related grinning.

“Seriously? Huh, never would have thought. I mean bi sure, but she seemed so into Bucky.” Darcy commented surprised.

“She liked him, became good friends, but yeah.” Steve confirmed with a shrug.

“I hope she was happy,” Darcy said snuggling into him. 

Darcy let out a huge yawn then smiled sheepishly.

“Bed time Lulu,” Steve decreed pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Gonna brush my teeth, put the pizza away please?” she asked.

“Sure thing,” Steve agreed. Darcy shuffled off the bed and into the bathroom while he gathered up the mostly empty box. Chewing on another piece, Steve rummaged for a container to put the last few pieces in. With Jarvis directing him, he found one and quickly put the food away tucking the empty box into the trash. Moving back into the bedroom he paused by the bed where Darcy was crawling under the covers.

“Can I use your tooth brush?” he requested.

“Sure,” she consented sleepily. Steve quickly brushed his teeth before rejoining her in bed. Slipping in behind her, Steve cuddled up to her, spooning her with a contented sigh when she moved back into him. 

“Missed you,” Steve murmured kissing her temple. Darcy hummed and snuggled further into his arms. Steve felt his body relax in a way it hadn’t in years. Lulu, he found her, he got her back and she still loved him. For the first time since he’d seen Bucky standing in front of him with a metal arm Steve started to believe that maybe, just maybe, it could all be okay. Maybe there was something other than fighting and death in his future. Maybe he could have his best friend and his best girl again. Maybe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note, I actually did research about when modern tampons became available in stores as a regular item. That happened in the mid-late 30’s but they were generally looked down on by “decent folk.” The druggists comments to Darcy about how only athlete’s, prostitutes, and actress use them is a direct quote from one of the articles I read about how people thought about them in the past. 
> 
> Songs used in this fic are:
> 
> Night & Day by Billie Holliday  
> Brave by Sara Bareilles  
> Stuff Like That There by Bette Midler
> 
> As always feel free to check me out on tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
